Doggon and The Twin Swords
by Chibay Dragon
Summary: Three individuals escaped from a Crawgon prison, race to rescue their planet, and Chikorai's girlfriend, from the evil being Jigoku.
1. chapter 1

   
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
   
  
Darkness. It clings to this land from the sky and clouds to the very ground I'm sitting on.   
  
I can hear the clash of resounding arms over head, and the terrifying tremble of distant land mines beneath my feet.  I lye here, wounded in the side, resting against a giant flowtree. Its petals are all but gone, and its branches are charred with ash, but all the trees are this way.  
  
My name is Iyogi Kai. A full blooded Doggon and excellently trained warrior of the alliance. About now, I'm sure you're wondering what exactly a Doggon, as well as the alliance is, so I shall tell you. A Doggon is to the equivalent of a dog, and or wolf with a human frame, and mind. Now, we do still have our muzzles, tails, and canine senses, but we walk just as upright as any person, however we are much stronger than normal humans. As for the alliance, it was (at one time) the Doggon form of government. We trained out military units in martial arts, rather than guns and explosives; mostly for the benefit of the people. Unfortunately, however, the entire Doggon alliance has been over thrown by our enemy; the Crawgons. They look like we do, only their fur is always an eerie jet black. Combine that with rebellion, and a mean streak to kill anything that moves...and well, you get the picture.  
  
Where am I you ask? I am on the planet Uisuki amidst what is perhaps the battle of the century. And a battle that is not likely I shall live through.   
  
Uisuki was once a tranquil planet inhabited by, Doggons, humans, and Crawgons. Doggons and humans have co-existed for years on the right half of this planet, where as the Crawgons have resided on the left side.   
  
Our world is filled with many things you might find odd in your world, such as our trees. Sure, they have bark like normal trees, but leaves are essentially non-existent on them. Instead, they are decorated with petals of all kinds of wonderful colors and patterns. They are called: Flowtrees. Secondly, we have what you might refer to as mythical monsters in our region. Dragons, giant snakes, Raptonz (or, Doggons with wings like dragons, and talons like raptors), and many other strange and fearsome animals.  
  
Well, anyway, back to my story.  
  
I am the only one who knows the true origins of this battle, and how it came about, with the exception of those whom I had once called my comrades.  
  
The Doggons and Crawgons used to get along relatively peaceful, until Chikorai (a human) came into power, and murdered our King. He started telling them we were traders, and that we only wanted rule over them. This heresy, and deceit ultimately lead to the very war I'm in right now.  
  
Chikorai was not always a human with demonic supernatural powers. Oh, no, he was normal, just like me and you, until he sold his soul to Jigoku; the dragon of the underworld.   
  
Now, one thing you must understand is, Chikorai didn't just up and sell himself to the devil for no reason. No, he wanted revenge. And he wanted it desperately. Of course... as with most stories it all started with... a girl.  
  
                                                              ************************  
  
It was the seventh annual Sumono ball. The massive, Victorian like building was decorated beautifully with chandeliers, marble floors, and banners representing all the Doggons in their royal lineage. There were tables round about; presenting upon them delicious assortments of Doggon dishes.   
  
King Yukono was hosting the ball, as had his ancestors before him. And he intended to make this one the most memorable yet.  
  
Yukono sat at one end of the room, dressed lavishly in a red cloak and pants, with golden armor about his breast and shoulders. His fur was mahogany, and his ears tall and sharp. He had all the makings of a fanatical leader. And that's exactly what he was.  
  
His son; Byron, who sat at his right side, was the spitting image of his father, save the dark blue fur like his mother. Otherwise, you couldn't tell them apart.   
  
Somewhere betwixt the crowd sat our culprit. Smart, cunning, and gentlemanly was Chikorai. A young human man around the age of seventeen.  
  
The brown-eyed teenager sat on a bench, gazing dreamily at a young girl, of the human race of course, dancing whimsically on the ballroom floor. His dark spiky hair drooped lazily forward, as a smile crept upon his handsome face. She's so beautiful. , he thought, I can only pray that one day she'll even be interested enough to know I exist. , he chuckled. It was true, Dixie Collins danced with many men when invited to a ball, however one of these gentlemen having a date with her was an extreme rarity. This was mainly the cause of her popularity. Well, ok, so being drop-dead gorgeous had something to with it too. But, still, any man to get a date with Dixie had to have really been something else.  
  
She had long, radiant black hair, and twinkling blue eyes. Her complexion was naturally tan, and her skin silky smooth. (She also had a nice figure might I add.) Now, I never met the girl in person, but that is how she looked according to Chikorai. Of course, he was completely head over heels for her, so she might have been ugly for all I know. However, um, for history's sake lets just assume she was as he described her.  
  
Ahem, as I was saying, Chikorai was very much in love with Dixie. He wasn't just attracted to her like the other men, but sincerely in love with her. He knew it. When she walked into a room, the whole place seemed to light up, and everything around him disappeared save the sight of his love. His heart raced, and was filled with a burning passion. A passion that would drive him to lay the world at her feet if ever given the chance. Chikorai, being the romantic that he was just knew that this feeling could be nothing short of love. Or, in my opinion severe and obsessive infatuation.  
  
There was only one thing stopping the youth from at least asking Dixie to dance, or should I say one annoying human.   
  
Chikorai's focus on Dixie was interrupted abruptly, as a large hand patted him hardily on the back. He spun about. Well, there he was: the problem. Raiford Raleigh. The biggest jerk on the face of the Uisuki, and the one thing holding him back from Dixie.   
  
He was tall, extremely handsome, had wild black hair, and a mustache to match. Unlike Chikorai he was brawny, older, and unfortunately a tad wittier. He wanted Dixie almost as much as Chikorai, and would do anything to get her. For Chikorai it was love. For Raiford it was competition. The mere sight of him made his blood boil.  
  
Chikorai glared at him agitatedly.  
  
"Thinking wishfully, ey Chikorai?"  
  
The snide remark only made the anger inside of him swell. "What do you want Raleigh?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just simply observing your childish dreams of dancing with Dixie Collins...", he smirked.  
  
Chikorai blushed slightly," What? Dixie? I wasn't looking at her!", he crossed his arms.  
  
Raiford raised his eyebrows, "Oh, please! You were drooling so much it would have created a puddle for her to slip in!"  
  
"Shut up! I-I was not looking at Dixie. I don't even like her that way!", he said, denying himself.  
  
Raiford took a sip of his wine, "Oh, so you think she's ugly as a dog do you? Perhaps she would like to know, as well."  
  
A mortifying fear played his face. Raiford would do anything to get Chikorai totally out of the picture. And this was perfect timing.  
  
   
  
Before he could even open his mouth, Raiford had already started shouting. "Hey! Miss Dixie! Would you mind coming over here for a second?"  
  
From across the room she glanced towards the two, and excused herself from the gentlemen she was having a conversation with.  
  
She came up to them wearing a sleeveless, baby-blue dress that came to her ankles. "Yes, sirs? What is it?"  
  
Chikorai's eyes were huge, and face completely red with embarrassment. This was as close as he'd ever came to Dixie. He was stiff as a board.  
  
Raiford cleared his throat, and chuckled, "This fellow over here says you're ugly as his neighbor's pet beagle!"  
  
She appeared shocked, then looked at Chikorai. "Is that true?", she asked puzzlingly. No one had ever said she was ugly before. Now, this was something different!  
  
Chikorai pressed his fingers together nervously. All he could do was stare. C'mon you idiot! Say something! Tell her its not true! Tell her how you really feel! Now's your chance! , his mind echoed.  
  
"I...um..", he managed to stand up shakily. She looked up at him innocently. "I... "  
  
Raiford laughed. "See, look! Now that he's confronted with it he can't say a word."  
  
He snapped at Raiford. "That's not true!"  
  
"Look, he speaks!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Dixie coughed lightly, "Excuse me."  
  
They both turned to her, all smiles. "Yes, Miss Dixie?", they said in unison.  
  
"Raif, you be quiet for a moment and let Chikorai explain himself."  
  
Wow! She actually knows my name!, he thought giddily.  
  
Raiford muttered something angrily under his breath, as Chikorai's face lit up.  
  
"W-well,", he stammered. "I didn't say you looked like my neighbor's dog. Ha, my neighbor doesn't even have a dog."  
  
His face was still crimson when she said, "Yes.. but do you think I'm ugly?"  
  
Chikorai tried to shake his head no, but his head was drawn downward, as he couldn't help gazing into her pretty blue eyes.  
  
"So, that's a yes?", she asked, nearly dumbfounded.  
  
He snapped out of his daze, as soon as he heard the words, but before he had time to correct himself, the usually lady-like Dixie threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Raiford's jaw nearly dropped to the ground.  
  
"Wow! I'm so happy!", she squealed.  
  
Chikorai was highly confused as to how she could find someone 'accidentally' saying she was ugly a compliment, but as long as her arms were wrapped around him, he had no reason to correct himself. He smiled broadly. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought that the girl of his dreams, Dixie Collins, would hug him, much less even talk to him! This was so wonderful!  
  
Raiford intervened between them. "Miss Dixie! How could you possibly take that as a compliment?", he raged with envy.  
  
She giggled, "Well, everyone always tells me how beautiful I am. Its nice sometimes to meet someone with a different opinion."  
  
Chikorai gloated with happiness, as Raiford looked as if a nuclear bomb had just hit him.  
  
Dixie took Chikorai's arm and lead him out to the dance floor. This was just to good to be true!, he thought.  
  
She looked at him sweetly, "Come Mr. Chikorai, let us get something to drink. I'm just dieing of thirst!"  
  
He followed her almost awkwardly. It was still registering in his mind that Dixie was actually talking to him.  
  
Raiford simmered furiously in the background. He'd get Chikorai back for this if it was the last thing he did...  
  
                                                             *************************  
  
She leaned in closer to Chikorai. "Don't you just love how I played that off?"  
  
His eyes widened, "You had that planned out?"  
  
"Of course! I knew when Raiford had said you thought I was ugly, that he was just trying to 'eliminate' you from having any kind of chance with me."  
  
He picked up two glasses and began pouring them some drinks.  
  
"So you know about his little competition thing too huh?"  
  
She almost laughed, "Oh, they all do that. Well, um, except you. You just sit there and stare at me."  
  
Chikorai turned red again, as he searched for a way to defend himself.  
  
She tried hard not to laugh. Blushing was a sure sign that she was right.  
  
He gathered himself quickly, "S-so, you knew I...um...liked you.."  
  
She nodded formally.  
  
A sweat drop formed on the side of his head, as he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed embarrassingly.   
  
She glanced up at him and sighed, "And I also noticed how much Raiford tormented you for it."  
  
He looked to the side, "Yeah... that...uh"  
  
"Oh, no need to explain. I understand perfectly.", she beamed, "After all, who wouldn't like me?"  
  
Chikorai was slightly shocked by the comment, Ok.. so she's a little conceited. But that's ok, she has plenty of reason to be. ,he thought, trying to rationalize that Dixie was flawless.  
  
He decided to change the subject, "Um, would you like to go sit down?", he offered.  
  
She nodded, and followed him to a nice little table in the corner of the room. They sat down.  
  
"So...Chikorai, where are you from?", she asked, running her finger around the rim of her glass.  
  
"Oh, me?", he blushed a tad, "I'm just your ordinary farm boy I suppose. Actually, I was surprised we were even invited to the Sumono ball."  
  
"A farm boy? I suspected that. You're so quiet, and collected. Seemed that you were a tad on the sheltered side.", she smiled.  
  
Chikorai wasn't sure if he should take that as an insult, but for her sake he'd assume she was merely making conversation.  
  
"Well,", he started, "everyone knows where you come from. Your father's one of the richest in the country. I sure wish I could live like that, instead of plowing fields all day."  
  
Dixie's eyes appeared sad at the remark, and Chikorai scolded himself inwardly. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No, you haven't done anything. Don't worry I'll be fine. Its just there's so many pressures, and expectations that come along with my lifestyle. Sure, I'll admit, glamour and wealth look appealing, but that's only on the outside. When you're in it, it's a totally different story."  
  
Chikorai struggled to understand just how being rich could make you sad. But, he presumed that what she said was true. Children of the rich did have great expectations to fulfill, even if they didn't want to.  
  
He could see she was only becoming more upset, so he quickly changed the subject. "Well, is there anything you do to take your mind off things?", he smiled warmly.  
  
This seemed to cheer her up, "I love to dance.", she stated. "When I'm out on the dance floor I can forget about all my problems."  
  
A light-hearted serenade of music started in the background, as the sound of violin and piano mixed one with another.  
  
Chikorai beamed happily. This was his chance. "I can't guarantee your feet won't be bruised by the end of the first waltz, but… would you like to dance with me?"   
  
Dixie giggled, amused at the seemingly simple boy, "Why yes, I would."  
  
The two stood, and Chikorai took her hand gently.   
  
Each fortuitously looked the other in the eyes, both slightly blushing. It was as if, by taking the other's hand an electrical charge had passed through them. A feeling neither had ever felt before.  
  
As if to break the tension, Chikorai smiled weakly, and gazed downwards.   
  
He suddenly felt himself being pulled to the center of the room, "Come on, Chikorai!", said Dixie gleefully, "We wouldn't want to miss the whole song would we?"  
  
Nearly stumbling, Chikorai stood in front of Dixie. He smiled charmingly, and lightly placed his hand on her hip. The two began to dance in a slow swaying rhythm, both smiling joyfully.  
  
This has to be the greatest moment of my life, he thought. It is more than I'd ever hoped for! And… she dances so gracefully. I can't believe this is happening!   
  
The dance was only a few minutes, but to Chikorai and Dixie it lasted a lifetime. From what I've heard, the two were so natural together. Not only on the dance floor, but in life as well. A farmer, and a rich man's daughter. It all seemed too good to be true, nothing short of a fairy tale.  
  
After the dance ended, they gazed into each other's eyes. Both experiencing the same emotion they had felt when he'd first took her hand. Chikorai couldn't find it within himself to not embrace her tightly. His mind tortured him with the thought of all of those watching; but he didn't care. For if he could not show his love for Dixie in front of them, who could he show it to?  
  
Everyone's eyes were fixed upon the pair standing in the middle of the dance floor. Some were awing at the cute young couple, still others were shocked to see the farmer's son holding someone of such importance, but they were even more shocked to see the rich man's daughter hugging him back! Dixie had never shown true favor for any man, yet she did for this one. What was so special about him? The other men wondered; full of jealously. How could the prettiest woman ever to live like HIM?  
  
Raiford Raleigh stood in a corner of the room, eyes raging with fury. He had to put a stop to this! He'd never in all his born days seen Dixie Collins, the most sought after woman in town, appear to love any man, much less Chikorai; his mortal enemy! Something had to be done…  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
  


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Traditionally, the ball was over before midnight, and Chikorai asked if he would be permitted to walk young Dixie to her home. Her father agreed readily, seeing as how he was glad his daughter had appeared to have taken an actual interest in someone. Chikorai was ecstatic.   
  
The walk home was about a half a mile from the grand Victorian building, in which the Sumono ball was held. They came strolling up her driveway arm in arm, talking and laughing all the while. Both secretly felt that there was no greater joy than simply being with one another. It was love at first sight I suppose, if you believe in such things.  
  
Finally, the two arrived at a humongous white house, surrounded by many tall columns. There were nearly 20 rooms through out the house. They included everything from a lustrous dining room decorated in red velvet, to her father's bedroom adorned with treasures he had collected from his many travels.  
  
Chikorai and Dixie stood beneath the doorway, smiles spread shamelessly across their brazen faces.  
  
A moment's silence occurred between them, as a thought dawned on Chikorai.  
  
I wonder what she would think if I kissed her? It might not seem very gentlemanly to do so upon our first meeting. , he speculated. Perhaps another time. Besides, he had heard it to be a good thing not to kiss her. This would cause her to wonder why he hasn't done so, and she'd definitely become more enticed by the idea.  
  
He grinned. Yes, that would be the best solution.  
  
Dixie gazed at him hopefully; expecting him to kiss her softly. She pursed her lips. He leaned in closer, as if to kiss her, but turned it into a big warm hug.  
  
This surprised Dixie to say the least. Her eyelashes fluttered, bewildered by the event.  
  
His embrace lightened, as he bowed respectfully to her, and bid her adieu.   
  
He smiled charmingly, "I hope we shall meet again Miss Dixie. Twas my pleasure to escort a lovely lady, such as yourself, back to her home."  
  
Dixie placed a hand on her cheek lightly. She was still a bit confused, as to why he hadn't kissed her, thus causing questions to arise in her mind. Does he not like me, or is he being tricky? Was he shy, or did he just want to wait? These questions and more baffled her, but she would have to ponder them later.  
  
Chikorai cocked an eyebrow sweetly, "Is there something wrong Miss Dixie?"  
  
His words brought her out of her slight trance.  
  
She blushed heavily, "Oh, no! Nothing at all. I, I was just considering your invitation for a second date is all."  
  
Chikorai smiled inwardly. So, his plan had worked! It was all he could do from letting out a small chuckle.   
  
"Well,", she resumed, "we can meet this Saturday, if you would like to join me and my family for dinner."  
  
His face lit up. "Of course! I'd be delighted."  
  
"Than its settled, you will meet here at my house no later than 6'o clock. Goodnight Mr. Chikorai."  
  
With that, she opened the door to her home, and slid away, closing it silently.  
  
Chikorai's shoulders dropped, as he breathed a sigh of relief. What a night!  
  
Later that evening, he took a carriage back to his large, apple-green house on the farm, raced up the stairs to his room, plopped on the bed, and fell fast asleep.  
  
In the mean time, Raiford Raleigh had also returned to his home in the country.   
  
The Sumono ball had to have been the worst event he'd ever attended! How could that sniveling country cur win the heart of Dixie Collins? Was it not he that deserved her love?!   
  
These thoughts and more plagued his prideful mind, as he opened the door to his house, entered, and slammed it angrily.  
  
The house was dim under the cover of nightfall, and not much could be seen. However, one could distinguish the colors of crimson, here and there. And you could tell the house belonged to someone of great eloquence, and taste. He was someone who considered himself to be the best; therefore owning nothing short of it.  
  
Raiford glanced about the dark room, and gritted his teeth furiously.   
  
He had to think of a plan to win Dixie back from Chikorai at all costs.   
  
Oh! He could just imagine what they were doing right now! The image of their embrace burned in his mind.  
  
Somewhere, just above the mantels of the ceiling lingered a dark, demonic being. He watched Raiford silently, intently…  
  
He shook his head vigorously. Raiford! Get a hold of yourself! Remember who are? You are the most handsome guy in town! With just a little bit of thinking you'll be the one holding Dixie, while that stupid punk cries, and wonders where he went wrong., he thought maliciously. Ah, the idea was enough to make him happy again.   
  
With a bit of a smile, Raiford shook off his worries, and headed towards a grand marble staircase, the being's glowing red eyes watching his every move.   
  
This will be too easy!, Raiford thought to himself, letting out a nearly psychotic laugh as he pictured Chikorai in tears over Dixie.   
  
He reached the top of the stairs, and headed to the right of a long hallway. He stopped at the second door to the left, opened it, and walked towards it center.  
  
It was the master bedroom; his bedroom.   
  
The walls were painted a pearly white, and the floors were made of a rare red stone found in Uisuki called Metatine. The bed was located in the left hand corner, and was festooned with scarlet silk sheets, and comforter. The room contained a huge window draped with ebony curtains, also made of silk.  
  
Raiford changed into a set of black pajamas, and laid himself down on the luxurious bed.  
  
He stared at the ceiling, as a smirk crept beneath his well trimmed mustache.   
  
In order to make his plan work, he first had to think of a way to make it appear as if Chikorai had betrayed her, left her, fled from her grasp, etcetera.   
  
As he began to plot these evil thoughts, something frightening happened.  
  
Almost directly in the spot on ceiling where Raiford had been staring, an eerie red light started to glow.  
  
The smile quickly left Raiford's face, and replaced itself with one of sheer horror. What was this thing?! Was he imagining things?  
  
The light grew slowly bigger, and had begun to come closer to his face.   
  
Out of the light formed a smoky image of what appeared to be a Doggon crossed with some reptile like being. It had tall pointy ears, and four demonic crimson eyes. Its mouth was aligned with rows of sharp jagged teeth, and it carried a grin filled with a horrible evil.  
  
Raiford's mind ran rapid, as sweat poured from his forehead. He was afraid to even breathe! What was this awful thing? Had it come to kill him?   
  
The demonic being came within inches of his face. He stood still, and stared into its eyes only briefly before springing from his bed, and running, screaming fearfully down the halls.  
  
Raiford reached the end of the hall, and ran frightfully into a room on the right. He stood there panting like a dog, still trying to figure out what had, had happened.  
  
The petrified man peered around the door frame. He saw no red light coming from his room. Had it left?  
  
Raiford turned back to face the room, only to find the smoky red image of the beast within inches of him.  
  
He tried to scream, but somehow could not find it in him.  
  
Raiford backed against the wall, as the being gave way to his smoky image, and appeared in full form.   
  
His build was like that of a Doggon (,or Crawgon if you prefer), and his body was encased in black leather and armor. The beast took a step back, and let his cloak slip from his shoulder.  
  
Raiford finally managed to muster up the courage to talk to the being.  
  
"W-What do you want with me?"  
  
The beast grinned, and chuckled evilly; his voice filled with a chilling echo. "Why, I've come to help you of course."  
  
Raiford was dumbfounded, "I don't take help from demons! And further more, I don't need anyone's help!"  
  
"Funny, " it smiled, " for you to be so bold when speaking with Jigoku, Master of the Underworld."  
  
Raiford's eyes widened with fear.   
  
"I also find it interesting, " he continued, " that you claim to need no help… From what I hear you seem to be having a little… What do they call it? Ah, yes, ' Girl trouble'. "  
  
"H-how could you know?", Raiford ventured to ask.  
  
Jigoku laughed uproariously, "Who could not know? Anyone with eyes, and I have four, could see your envy of Chikorai and Dixie.  
  
"I know you want her for your own… I can see it, feel it in my blood. You carry a rage against them in which I admire…"  
  
Raiford took a moment for this to register. "Why would you want to help me…?", he asked quizzically.  
  
"Why, for the same reason you have. Chikorai is only in my way."  
  
Suddenly, he was a tad excited, "So, I take it you dislike Chikorai too?"  
  
"Dislike?!," he hissed, "Hate is a much better word. Everyone knows you're the one who should be with Dixie."  
  
This idea appealed to Raiford. He asked cautiously, "So… in what way were you planning on helping me?"  
  
He smiled maliciously, "Ah, so you might be considering my offer. Excellent. Here is my plan…"  
  
*************************************  
  
The sun shone brightly through Chikorai's window and danced upon his face.  
  
He opened his eyes groggily and glanced about his simple square room, painted a crabapple green.  
  
Today is going to be a good day, he thought, nothing can go wrong. I have the love of my Dixie, and nothing else matters.  
  
Chikorai sighed dreamily, thinking of the night's past events, when suddenly he heard a soft creak coming from the stairs.  
  
Sitting up quickly, Chikorai listened to the sound of someone 'trying' to tiptoe up to his room and scare him.  
  
He rolled his eyes. His father was too serious to pull some kind of joke like this. That only left one other person.  
  
"Benji, its six in the morning, don't you think its a bit early to be sneaking up on people?"  
  
A young man around Chikorai's age peaked around the corner sheepishly.  
  
Chikorai sighed, "Why do you insist on doing that? I catch you every morning."  
  
"Because, there's always a chance that one morning you won't catch me, and I can scare the living daylights out of you!", he replied merrily.  
  
Benji entered and stood to his full height. His unusually white hair draped shaggily over his ears and blue eyes. He clutched a small gray hat that he always seemed to wear. He was Chikorai's best friend, and he helped out with all the chores on the farm. The lad was naturally albino, but he didn't let that stop him from having fun; if anything Benji was the life of the party!   
  
Chikorai laughed weakly, "Benji, you really are something else." He rolled out of bed and threw a pair of olive green overalls over his baggy white long johns.   
  
Benji waved as he headed for the bottom of the stairs, "C'mon ! We got work to do! And I don't really wanna make your old dad mad at me for being late again!"  
  
"Alright already, I'm coming! At least let me get my boots on!"  
  
The two friends bounded downstairs to meet Chikorai's father for the day's farm work. Mean while, Dixie Collins had just started to sit down for breakfast.  
  
At the head of the table Dixie's father, Stone, a well fed, and sophisticated man, eyed his daughter curiously.  
  
"So…", he ventured, " thought anymore about that Chikorai fellow?"  
  
Nearly dropping her spoon, Dixie's face turned beat red. "Um, a little.", she replied.  
  
The gray-headed man laughed raucously, "A little? Why, Marianna said you just couldn't stop raving about how great he was."  
  
Dixie shot a cold look towards her Nanny, and friend, Marianna. Her Nanny slipped away from the two anxiously.  
  
Stone sighed merrily, "Oh, don't get all huffed up, my dear! Chikorai seems like a very kind young gentlemen. Someone suitable enough for even you to marry…"  
  
Dixie stood, "Father would please keep quiet! You're embarrassing me!"  
  
He smiled warmly, "Alright, alright. But my opinion stands the same."  
  
The worried girl sank back in her chair. Today was going to be a long day.  
  
Meanwhile, Raiford and Jigoku had finished discussing their plans over the night. Here is what supposedly happened:  
  
Raiford and his dark companion sat in a very dimly lit room.  
  
Raiford exhaled the smoke from a cigarette, and smiled. "I like your plan Mr. Jigoku. However, I must admit I'm rather surprised that you're so willing to help me. What's the catch?"  
  
He laughed sneakily, "Ah, you're a smart one. Yes, there is a catch; after all, the Lord of the Underworld doesn't work for free."  
  
Raif reached behind him and opened a dresser, pulling out a leather wallet. "How much do you want? I'm a very wealthy man Mr.-" Jigoku waved a scolding claw at him.  
  
"I don't want your money."  
  
Raiford cocked an eyebrow suspiciously at the maniacal being. "Then what do you want…?"  
  
He laughed heartily, "Oh, don't look at me like that! I'm not going to go for that stupid soul thing! HA! What a joke. I merely require your… loyalty so to speak, which might I add, can prove very rewarding."  
  
"In what way? I'm already the best looking, youngest, richest plantation owner out here! Add Dixie into the mix and what more could I want?"  
  
"Power…", he hissed in a near whisper.  
  
The itching temptation of greed swept over Raiford, "You mean, more power than I already hold?"  
  
Jigoku slammed his paws on the table before them, "More power than your imagination can conspire!"  
  
He rested back in his seat. "For example, you know who the king of the Crawgons is do you not?"  
  
"Its King Ganko, correct? I've spoken with him on a few occasions, very small fellow."  
  
"Yes, yes, that is him. He used to be a nobody, until I came along. Now look at him! King of practically half the planet! However… his incessant whining is beginning to bug me… I need someone to… how should I say this? 'Fulfill his position'", he grinned demonically.  
  
Raiford was taken aback. "Are you suggesting you would make me ruler of the Crawgons?! No way! They're so filthy, and ill mannered, and-"  
  
Jigoku interrupted, "And strong, and lethal, and… obedient. They're the perfect killing machines! All they need is a prudent man… such as yourself to guide them. Just think! You and Dixie could rule together, as king and queen!"  
  
The dark haired man pondered this for a moment. Would this Jigoku really let him become ruler, and make sure he had Dixie at the same time? It seemed too impossible to be true; but then again, just a few hours ago, so did the ruler of the underworld appearing in his home. Perhaps… it wasn't such a bad idea after all. His life would be made glorious! He would go down in history as a king, and Dixie his queen, and their children would carry on a royal lineage.   
  
Raiford decided impulsively, "I'll take your offer Mr. Jigoku, but first let us get rid of that bothersome farm boy."  
  
He reached out to shake the being's paw, Jigoku returning the gesture, as they shook upon things heartily.  
  
"I'm so glad you decided to see things my way.", he replied, a barely traceable static current ran through his paw into Raiford's hand.  
  
He felt the sensation slightly, but thought it only to be typical… when shaking hands with the devil…  
  
*********************************** 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Some days had passed since the Sumono ball, and it was now the following Saturday; the Saturday Chikorai would, technically speaking, go on his second date with Dixie.  
  
It was about five in the evening, and Chikorai stood before a tall mirror, examining his hair, and straightening out his suit.  
  
I absolutely cannot screw this up!, he thought, licking his hand to smooth out his hair. I've already made a good impression on Dixie. Now, her father on the other hand. I've engaged in light conversation with him, but nothing so personal as eating dinner with the man. I've got to look my spiffiest!  
  
He smiled winningly into the mirror. "Well, at least I look refined."  
  
Suddenly Benji came bounding into the room, nearly knocking him over.  
  
Chikorai regained his balance, a slight look of annoyance playing his face. "What are you in such a hurry for?"  
  
Benji beamed gleefully, "I'm going with you to Dixie Collins house! You might embarrass yourself in front of her, and I just can't miss something like that!"  
  
Chikorai's jaw dropped. "You must be crazy if you think I'm taking you with me! I wouldn't embarrass me, you would! And besides that, look at you you're absolutely filthy!"  
  
"Oh, I was going to change that! No worries Ol' Pal. And I won't embarrass you in front of them, you can do that just fine all by yourself.", he grinned.  
  
Chikorai's temper simmered, "Aw, alright, you can come, but you have to promise me you'll act like a normal human being."  
  
He appeared puzzled, "Since when I have not acted like a human being?"  
  
"Well, gee, for starters, you practice meditating in our chicken house."  
  
A sweat drop formed on the side of Benji's head, "Oh, yeah. that."  
  
"So, you promise to act, or at least try to act normal?"  
  
"Of course! You have my word! I'd never betray my best friend."  
  
Chikorai smiled with relief, "Thanks Benji, that means a lot to me."  
  
Benji waved disgustingly, "Ah, C'mon! Don't get all mushy on me! Save a little of that for Dixie."  
  
He laughed lightly, "Alright, alright, now, lets get going! We wouldn't want to be late for dinner. Oh, yes, and you go get changed!"  
  
Benji saluted, "Yes sir, Mr. Chikorai sir!"  
  
Chikorai headed down the stairs quickly, Benji skipping along behind him singing, " Food! Food! Wonderful food! Can't ever get enough foooooood!!!"  
  
"Benji! I said for you to act normal!"  
  
He recoiled sheepishly, "Oh, yes, yes, sorry."  
  
***************************************  
  
After finally getting Benji to look nice, Chikorai and he headed to Dixie's in a horse drawn carriage. The fine young gentlemen arrived and used the door knocker.  
  
Chikorai waited anxiously. No doubt her father would answer the door. He just had to make a good impression. He muttered under his breath. "What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? First impression, first impression!"  
  
Benji saw the worry in his friend's eyes. "Aw, don't sweat it, just be yourself. From what I hear Mr. Stone's a real laidback guy, so I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."  
  
Suddenly the door swung open and hit the wall with a bang, as a short middle-aged man stood there laughing heartily. He held his arms wide open and hugged Chikorai tightly.  
  
"Ah! I'm so glad you came!"  
  
Mr. Stone released him and called to Dixie ( a little too loudly), "Dixie! Your future husband is here!"  
  
Benji died laughing.  
  
Chikorai's face turned red and he nearly hit the floor. Future WHAT??? Apparently Benji was right. Dixie's father was laid back.a little too laid back.  
  
Dixie descended down the stairs, anger and embarrassment filling her face. "Father! You promised not to embarrass me! I swear next time you do that I'm going to hang you by your toes and beat you with a stick!"  
  
She spotted Chikorai and covered her mouth embarrassingly.  
  
Her father laughed merrily, and pushed her towards Chikorai. "Well, at least tell the good fellow hi!"  
  
"Um.Hi.", she said weakly, regretting not to have told him about her maniac dad beforehand.  
  
"Hi.", he retorted with the same tone.  
  
A moment or two passed by in silence. Mr. Stone decided to speak. "Well, come on then! What, are you going to sit and stare at each other all day, or are we gonna eat?"  
  
"Oh, yes, yes, the food! Sorry.", replied Chikorai and Dixie in unison.  
  
Benji snickered as he followed them into the house. This dinner was going to be hilarious.  
  
Dixie and her father sat at the ends of the elaborate table, Chikorai took a seat next to Dixie, and Benji next to Chikorai. The food being served tonight was lemon berjap, a chicken like bird the size of a turkey, with an exquisite taste; numerous vegetables were served as well.  
  
Mr. Stone laid his napkin in his lap and said grace, then proceeded to ask his guests a few questions. "Well, Chikorai I know a little about you, but your friend on the other hand.May I ask your name sir?"  
  
His face lit up for having a chance in the spotlight. "It's Benji Sakka."  
  
"And who/what are you in relation to Chikorai?"  
  
"I am his best friend, and farm aid for his father. I reside in their house, and am 'like one of the family'" ,he grinned.  
  
"And what of your parents Benji?"  
  
The question seemed touchy to him. " I was orphaned during battle with the Crawgons, in which my parents were murdered. I was then discovered by Chikorai's family. They raised me, and for that I owe them my eternal gratitude.", he smiled.  
  
Mr. Stone nodded understandingly, "Yes, the Sakka's are a very kind family." "And now some questions for you young man."  
  
Chikorai suddenly felt hot in the room. He had to choose his words carefully.  
  
Dixie braced herself, there was no telling what her father might say!  
  
Mr. Stone took a deep breath. This was the moment of truth. "Would you pass the salt, these greens are awfully bland?"  
  
Chikorai and Dixie fell out of their chairs, and quickly brought themselves back to their seats.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow at them. "No need to be so alarmed about salt, my word!"  
  
Chikorai passed the salt shakily. "Sorry sir. You just surprised me is all."  
  
Benji and Mr. Stone laughed loudly, "Surprised?", said Dixie's father, "You acted as if I had just pulled a gun out on you!" They laughed even harder.  
  
"Father! You're embarrassing me!"  
  
The two were silent. "Oh, yes, sorry dear."  
  
She sighed ruefully, maybe next time her and Chikorai should take a walk in the park instead.  
  
Stone cleared his throat a tad, "Ahem, um, on to more serious matters. Chikorai, have you any knowledge of politics?"  
  
" A little.", he replied, his voice echoing with uncertainty. Politics wasn't something he paid much attention to, unless it directly involved him, but Mr. Stone, being in the higher position of power that he was, had to learn of such things.  
  
"Ah, very good my boy!", he clasped his hands pleasingly, "As you probably know, the Crawgons have been buzzing about perhaps making a peace treaty with the Doggons, any views on that?"  
  
Chikorai gripped his seat anxiously. Was Dixie's father trying to start a debate with him? No, no, he wasn't ready for this! Not now! He wondered what would be Mr. Stone's take on things, when suddenly he had an idea!  
  
"Um, well, ", Chikorai started, " I would suppose a peace treaty would indeed be nice.however, the Crawgons in their deceitful ways would loose their temper, or disagree with us on something along the way, and we'd simply be back to square one. So, in short, I believe a treaty won't solve anything, only complete victory over their empire would ever grant something permanent. And even then, there would be those who would rebel." He added quickly, "But that is only my opinion sir, and it doesn't count for much."  
  
Mr. Stone applauded Chikorai's statement. "I'm impressed! You're very witty, just as a farm boy should be.", he beamed.  
  
Dixie smiled at her love, also impressed by his words, though he thought them to be nothing more than a small, and insignificant idea.  
  
The night carried on as they made jokes, and told stories to one another throughout the rest of the meal. Each finishing with bright smiles of satisfaction upon their faces. Mr. Stone stood from the table and bid Chikorai, and Benji goodnight, and told them that he hoped to see them back soon. Marianna had begun to clear the plates from the table, as the remaining three walked merrily to the door.  
  
On the way, Benji wondered whether he should step aside, or stand with Chikorai and Dixie. After all, he wouldn't want to be preventing a good night kiss, so he decided to go ahead and get inside the carriage awaiting them outside. "Don't get too wild now you two!", said Benji, before getting into the carriage. Chikorai and Dixie glanced at each other blushingly.  
  
Dixie closed the mansion door, and looked into the dark-brown eyes she held so dear with a smile. Chikorai returned the gesture affectionately and pondered how long it should be before he kissed her, and had decided tonight, when the stars shone so brightly, and the moon glowed above, would be the perfect settings. In sudden nervousness he glanced toward the carriage to make sure his meddlesome friend wasn't watching, but by the time he turned back to look at Dixie, he felt the warm tenderness of her lips pressed against his. (AHA! Now who's in control ey?). Er, um, sorry.I get worked up about these things. Ahem, um, back to our story. An envelope of warmth and infatuation shot through him like a lightning bolt, just as the gentle touch of her kiss, and the security of her embrace left him oh, too soon, and he found himself staring back into her beautiful blue eyes. Chikorai was speechless, and at a loss of words. This was everything he had ever dreamed of and more.  
  
Hugging him softly, Dixie quickly made her exit, and smiled at him lingeringly. "Goodniiiight.", she cooed, slowly pulling her door shut. The effect of her speedy exit had gone as planned. Chikorai was absolutely.bewildered.  
  
The horses suddenly whinnied, and snapped Chikorai away from his confusion.  
  
He gasped aloud, as sounds of shouting voices, that did not belong to Benji, nor, the driver, were heard next to the carriage.  
  
Chikorai dashed towards the commotion. What's going on here?!  
  
He saw Benji slowly backing away from the carriage, fear played clearly across his face, when suddenly the shape of a large black paw punched him straight in the face. Fear struck him as well, Crawgons??? But they aren't allowed on Doggon territory.unless someone of authority lead them across!, A horrifying thought struck him, "NO! He wouldn't!" Chikorai watched in horror as the robust creature picked up Benji and the driver, and hurled them headlong into the carriage.  
  
The frightened youth ran towards them with great speed; but just before he could grab the carriage, one of two Crawgons clawed the horse's hind quarters. The terrified animal whinnied in pain and sent himself into an aimless gallop far beyond Chikorai's reach.  
  
"Benji!!!", he yelped in desperation, tears beginning to trickle down his face.  
  
Chikorai turned, and stared coldly at his country's sworn enemies. "Why did you do that?! I demand to know!"  
  
The larger Crawgon, dressed in black clad armor, picked him up by his shirt collar. "Orders.", he hissed, "Orders from Jigoku!", he threw him to the dirt.  
  
Chikorai quivered, as he tried to stand up. "J-Jigoku?! Nonsense! You only wanted to torment innocent people for your own sick pleasure!"  
  
"Yes, tormenting the innocent is pleasureful.however, today we were sent here by orders."  
  
"And what were your orders? Injure anyone you come in contact with?", he retorted angrily.  
  
The smaller Crawgon laughed maliciously, "He really doesn't know does he?"  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
"What don't I know?", Chikorai snapped, finding the strength to stand to his full height.  
  
"We didn't come to destroy whomever we wish.", said one.  
  
"Oh, no.we came her for you.", said the other.  
  
"Me?! But why would you want me? What have I done to receive the wrath of the Crawgons?"  
  
They both laughed at uproariously, "Again this human doesn't know what he's done!"  
  
"What an idiot!"  
  
"Tell me!", Chikorai demanded.  
  
"Well,", said the larger Crawgon, " Jigoku. and a friend. say that you are in the way. " "So, we are here to capture you."  
  
Without further explanation they seized him by the arms and carried him to a Crawgon prison carriage not far from Dixie's house. Chikorai struggled and kicked the whole way. "HELP! Why are you doing this?! HELP! What have I done for my friends to be hurt as well? HELP!", he repeated. The Crawgons ignored his cries.  
  
The smaller Crawgon released his grip, and unlocked the entrance to the prison box , while the other smashed Chikorai in the head, which knocked him unconscious, then threw him into the box, and locked it.  
  
***************************************  
  
By now the horses had traveled some distance from Dixie's house, and were just now beginning to slow down. The horse's scratched hind quarter caused him to limp painfully. The driver, and Benji both laid unconscious on the floor of the carriage, unaware of the events surrounding them.  
  
"Ah. there they are, just I predicted.", said Jigoku, hiding in the nearby forest. He turned to look at the man who stood by his side. "Raiford!", he hissed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is everything prepared as I asked?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good.", he smiled hideously.  
  
They were fixing to cross paths, when Jigoku abruptly leapt out in front of the beasts, his cloak whipping behind him.  
  
The horses reared and whinnied at the sight, and surprise of such a monster. Must admit I would too if I saw something that ugly. (ick.)  
  
Jigoku brought back his paw, and chanted, " Hi nemori.Kirikizu!" His paw began to waver as a burning red light formed in it, and was released as he thrust his arm towards them. An energy formed around the two creatures, and burst into a slow rain of red, fiery sparks.  
  
Jigoku smiled pleasingly. "They should hold still for now.", he said, referring to their present state of sleep.  
  
The demon walked to the carriage, his footsteps leaving behind charred grass. "Raiford, come."  
  
He ran to him almost immediately, holding in his hands two bottles.  
  
Jigoku opened the carriage door and stared happily at its two components. "Hand me the potions."  
  
Raiford did as he was told, and he took the first potion and poured it into the mouth of Benji. When the last drop was gone, Raiford smiled evilly. "There, now he will be against that sniveling farm boy.correct?"  
  
"Yes, this reversing potion shall cause him to think Chikorai is the cause of all this.the feeling of the man's betrayal makes me glad.", he paused, "But. if this man were to see Chikorai."  
  
"Then what?", Raiford asked impatiently.  
  
"Then it shall all come back to him. he shall remember what really happened."  
  
He smiled conclusively, "Which is why we captured the brat. not only can we do as we wish with him, but we can also hide our secret."  
  
"Ha, ha, you're getting smarter.I like that." "Now, on to the driver."  
  
Jigoku pulled the cork from the second bottle, and poured it into the driver's pudgy mouth. He laughed deviously as the bottle emptied. "Now, not only will Chikorai be blamed for this accident.but also for the driver's murder!", he cackled. "This man should die as soon as the potion reaches his brain."  
  
The two villains closed the carriage door, and shook hands, satisfied by their work.  
  
Raiford cocked an eyebrow at the demon. "I am pleased by this half of our deal.now.about that special position of power you offered."  
  
Jigoku tried not to snarl at the man's greediness. Had he no self-control he would have obliterated him then and there. However, he needed him now for higher, better purposes down the road. He would dispose of him soon enough, but for now he would decide to keep him.  
  
"Yes.the position.", he paused to think, "I will send some of my servants to get you in the morning. Chikorai should already be imprisoned there, so when you meet you can do what you like with him. Mean while, I will kill- .oh dear, I mean, de-throne King Ganko. And you shall have your position."  
  
Feeling the power of greed descend upon him, Raiford ventured to question the demon further. "And what of Dixie Collins?"  
  
Jigoku grit his teeth. Was there no end to his avaricious babblings? "We will take care of that later!", he snapped.  
  
The lord of the underworld, and the soon to be king of the Crawgons, abandoned the carriage and traveled elsewhere to Raiford's house. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Deep in the depths of the Crawgon castle, in a dark, cold, merciless dungeon Chikorai awoke slowly.  
  
Where am I?, he thought, feeling the pain from the whelp made on his head.  
  
Sore from sleeping on the hard stone floor, he struggled to prop himself up against what he assumed to be a wall. Chikorai glanced about sleepily at his surroundings. Judging from what he could see, smell, and logically conclude; he was in a Crawgon prison cell. His skin shuddered at the thought. He had heard numerous horror stories about this place, and the keeper's dealings with the prisoners.  
  
Looking around his cell Chikorai noted the chains protruding from the walls, and the heavy cannon balls that were attached to them. Luckily, the soldiers had not put him in such bonds, and he could move about freely; even though the cell was about the size of a small bedroom, it would be better to walk within your boundaries, instead of the latter: being chained to them.  
  
By now, the question of where he was, was obvious. However, why he was brought here, and who had sentenced him to this place was quite another problem. He knew he hadn't committed a crime, especially against the Crawgons. There had to have been a higher, more persuasive authority involved in this, but who? And more importantly why? These questions lingered in Chikorai's mind, plaguing him with dread and worry.  
  
What about Dixie?, he thought sadly, I might never see her again! Oh, this is just too awful to be true! And my friends! What's become of them? I sure hope they're alright , and that all the Crawgons wanted was me. *sigh* Maybe Benji will recall what happened, and lead the Doggons to rescue me!  
  
This thought cheered him up a bit.  
  
Benji old pal, you've never let me down before. Even in this time of trouble, I shall not doubt your allegiance.  
  
Suddenly, Chikorai was distracted from his thoughts, as he heard the sound of foot steps and muffled voices coming towards him.  
  
*********************  
  
A new countenance masked the face of Benji Sakka. The once loyal friend of Chikorai, had, by means unknown to the rest of the world, turned his back on him. He paced back in forth nervously inside a small, dusty cabin not far from town.  
  
Where could he be? He's late! , he thought impatiently.  
  
Just then, the rickety wooden door to the cabin creaked open, as a fat pudgy man entered. He wore a rich man's clothing, and seemed to carry a proud, and admonishing look upon his face. His beard and mustache were well trimmed, and his brown beady eyes seemed to be constantly looking about, as if he were a fugitive. He spoke cautiously to the ragged country boy, "You are Benji Sakka I presume?"  
  
Benji grit his teeth. "Of course I am! Do you think anyone but me would be waiting for the mayor in a dumpy ol' shack?"  
  
"(Cough) Well.no.", he continued, "But moving on to business. I hear you have an eye witness account of how the Sakka's carriage driver was murdered?"  
  
"Too true Mayor Conwe." Benji's eyes seemed to light up with an almost evil glow to them. A sight none, and certainly not Chikorai had ever seen in him before.  
  
Conwe pulled up a chair to the dusty table in the middle of the cabin, Benji following his example. "Now,", he folded his hands, "Let me hear your story."  
  
The albino grinned deviously. "Well, it all started when I went along with my friend Chikorai for a dinner invitation at the Collins' house."  
  
"And for what reason were you invited may I ask?"  
  
"Oh, well, its quite simple. Chikorai had a date with Stone's daughter Dixie."  
  
The mayor smiled in contempt. "Ah, yes.as I recall, the two had been getting along all too nicely at the Sumono ball."  
  
"Yes. Well, anyway. the dinner was over, and I, out of courtesy had gone ahead to the carriage so that he might bid her goodnight privately. Dixie had already gone inside, then suddenly, I saw Chikorai make a mad dash for the carriage, pure anger covering his face. I saw him leap for our driver, and punch him mercilessly. I don't know why he did it; but I jumped out of the carriage and tried to stop him. That's when he turned on me as well! And I was his best friend! He slugged me hard in the jaw.and I do not remember much after that, other than when I awoke, not only had the horses ran away with our buggy, but the carriage driver and I had been placed inside it. When finally the ceiling stopped spinning I tried to awake our driver.but he would not come to. I figured that he must have just passed out.but that is when I discovered.he had no pulse. Naturally, I panicked and fled from the carriage to find help. I told Chikorai's parents of what had happened.and they cease to believe that their son would have just suddenly gone into a mad fit of rage. I believe..that , however odd it may seem, that he was blinded by jealously. Chikorai was undoubtedly in love with Dixie Collins.but I'm not sure why that would have possessed him to kill our driver. Or even stranger, the fact that he killed only one of us. I suppose. somewhere deep within his crazed mind he remembered I was his friend, and did not beat me to death, as he did with the driver."  
  
"Well,", said Conwe, astonished, "that is quite a story. I find it so hard to believe that a "kind and gentle" boy like Chikorai would injure, much less kill someone. But; I suppose. all things are possible."  
  
Benji nodded with fake melancholy, " Yes.and to add to our suspicions he has disappeared. I worry, for I do not know what has become of my, so called, friend Chikorai. I should suppose that we have no choice but to consider him a fugitive?"  
  
The Mayor pound his fist upon the table. "Yes! And a fugitive that has earned himself a sentence of death! We must find him! I will put out a warrant for his arrest as soon as possible." He stood and shook Benji's hand firmly. "I thank you for your time, and your honestly Mr. Sakka. I bid you good day."  
  
And with that Mayor Conwe exited the cabin swiftly, as he continued to string along more promises to find that 'Insane Man'.  
  
Benji waved good-bye to him, and slumped back in his chair, a look of sincere sadness playing his face.  
  
That.felt so weird. I know what I saw Chikorai do.and I'll testify to it.but why can't I shake this awful feeling of betrayal? I'm doing the right thing aren't I? *Sigh* This is all so confusing.why would he go crazy all the sudden.it seems too strange to be true; but I can't deny.what I remember.  
  
******************************  
  
Chikorai pressed his back hard against the stone wall, as if perhaps by clinging to it the prison guards, or whoever it was wouldn't see him.  
  
As the voices drew closer, one sounded oddly familiar.too familiar.  
  
Horror shot across his face like a bullet, as he recalled a thought that had come to him before the Crawgons had knocked him out.  
  
NO! Its impossible!  
  
Suddenly the muffled foot steps came to an end.directly in front of his dark cell. Chikorai held his breath for what seemed like forever, as silence passed between the prisoner and his guests.  
  
He lurched back against the wall, re-injuring his head, as a human hand suddenly clung to one of his bar cells. The frightened Chikorai looked up to the one who owned the hand, and nearly felt his heart freeze over and stop. He was right. None other than Raiford Raleigh stood, looming over his cell, his eyes and smile bearing nothing short of pure evil.  
  
"So,", started his enemy, whom was accompanied by a Crawgon prison guard, "how do you like your living quarters?"  
  
Chikorai found it no where within himself to even mutter a word to this wretched man.  
  
"Oh, tsk tsk, I see that you are shocked to see me here. Guard, may I have a moment alone with the prisoner?"  
  
The Crawgon nodded respectively, and marched down the hall.  
  
By this time Chikorai had slowly gathered his wits about him, and could now find his place to speak. He struggled to stand, as he grasped the cell bars, a look of certain rage on his face.  
  
Raiford couldn't stop himself from smiling. "So, have you figured out why I've put you here yet?"  
  
Chikorai's face swelled with even more anger, "You want Dixie you selfish son of-"  
  
"My, my, no need to loose your temper.and go around calling people such awful names. However, you are correct. I do want Dixie."  
  
He spoke softly, desperately trying to hold back tears. "But she doesn't even love you."  
  
"She doesn't does she? Well, I'm sure that will all change once she finds out how you murdered your cab driver."  
  
"What?", he gasped.  
  
"Oh, yes.I forgot to mention. me and a friend of mine mixed up some little potions for your friends. One for Benji, one for the driver."  
  
"What did you do to them?!", Chikorai yelled, unable to stop the tears from streaming down his face.  
  
Raiford tapped his chin with his index finger. "Well, lets see.we gave the driver a simple potion that killed him, as for the one for Benji, we twisted his memory into thinking that you killed the driver. I know for a fact by now he has testified against you in front of the mayor, and the court room. Its quite funny actually, I'm the true bad guy, but you're the one with a price on his head!", he laughed maliciously.  
  
Chikorai shook the cell's bars furiously, "You monster!!! How could you?!"  
  
The evil man smiled almost giddily, "You got in my way boy, so I wanted to make sure you suffered the consequences."  
  
Chikorai remained silent, as he struggled to stand from the sudden burst of anger, and energy that had begun to exhaust him.  
  
Raiford could see the loss of energy and sudden shock beginning to take a toll on his prisoner. "Oh, don't pass out yet.I'm not finished telling you my plan."  
  
"You see, " he continued, "I have. oh, lets just say 'connections' with the Crawgons, and I shall soon be in control of this whole region. Of course..why would you be interested in that."  
  
The angered youth tried not to stammer, "You mean you're planning to dethrone King Ganko? W-Why?"  
  
He laughed uproariously, "Power! Might! Money! What other reasons do you need, you insolent little rat? And besides.who wouldn't want to own half of a planet?"  
  
"And what magic potion do you plan on making for this one?", Chikorai retorted coldly.  
  
Though slightly offended by his words, Raiford went on. "No. No potion for this one. I will take out Ganko myself."  
  
"Only a human with a death wish would challenge the King of Crawgons to a match.on second thought, go ahead, I want you to die."  
  
"Such cruel words. But don't worry, I'll win. Remember.I have 'connections'." That being said Raiford turned to leave his prisoner, but stopped short.  
  
"Oh, yes.", he grasped the cell bars, and leaned in close to Chikorai, "When I do become King.I will make Dixie my queen.I'd love to watch you squirm as we reign on high together.but I'm afraid you'll be much too dead by then!" Raiford dug his hands between the gaps of the bars and shoved Chikorai to the ground, then with a final smile of melee, turned and strolled casually back down the hall, laughing madly all the way.  
  
Chikorai didn't bother to budge from the spot he had landed. He was letting it all sink in.  
  
No longer ashamed, the dejected boy, hung his head low to cry. No.this is too awful. This just can't be happening! My best friend has been tricked to betray me, I'm sentenced to death even I were ever to escape.and worst of all.I'm loosing Dixie., tears poured down the young man's face.  
  
Chikorai looked to the ceiling, examining the confines of his cell. A new found feeling of determination filled him. No. I'm not going to let Raiford win this one. No. Never. I have to get out of here. even if I die trying. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
As Chikorai sat staring at the ceiling, a noise captured his attention. A tad confused, he looked in the direction where the noise was coming from. At the cell wall to his left he could hear the sound of one of a stone being pushed through to his side, along with the sound of voices. One appeared to be a woman, the other a man, each arguing back and forth in hushed tones. I was that man, or um, doggon. (please pity me.) My 'companion' (ugh) was a kitsune, a love goddess named Aijin Akuma. (You'll see why we ended up in this awful place in moment; but first, lets get down our introductions.)  
  
"I want to talk to the prisoner first! Please!", said Aijin.  
  
"No! You think after all the trouble you've gotten me in that I'd let you have the privilege of talking to a fellow cell mate?!"  
  
"Uh.well. So! I'm cuter!"  
  
"Looks can be deceiving.", I muttered.  
  
Intrigued by our conversation, or should I say argument, Chikorai crawled toward the moving stone, and stopped short, just as the heavy block fell with a thud into his cell.  
  
Remaining quiet, he stared curiously at the two pair of eyes both gleaming through the square hole. One pair of eyes was blue, slanted, and obviously masculine, (my eyes) where as the other's was golden, enticing, and feline shaped, Chikorai therefore assuming them to be the woman's.  
  
He leaned forward towards us and squinted his eyes as he tried to make out our shape. It was on the tip of my tongue to introduce myself, and supply a bit of an explanation for all this, but much to my (and in my opinion Chikorai's misfortune) Aijin, being the small creature she is, was small enough to dive through the hole and tackle the poor man.  
  
His eyes widened in surprise as the wretched- er.I mean, playful kitsune pounced upon him, nearly knocking him to the ground.  
  
Chikorai looked up to behold what exactly had just knocked the wind out of him. Through the darkness he could distinguish these things: her form was small, only about four feet tall, and her hair was medium length, and hung down in jagged forms of light and dark blue. She had beautiful, golden, feline like eyes (as I have said.although.again I say, looks can be deceiving.) Her ears were of an odd sort; they were animal like, and lined with smooth brown fur, they jetted out to the sides, and had white, fluffy tuffs of fur poking out from their center. And as if everything else about her wasn't strange enough, she had two blue, fox like tails.  
  
She smiled playfully, "Hi! I'm Aijin, I haven't seen a human guy in a really, really long time, and I was wondering if perhaps you'd be interested in- "  
  
"Aijin!", I yelled, "Get back over here! Do you have any idea what would happen if a guard were to jus come waltzing in?!"  
  
She glanced at her nails and looked up at me happily. "Why, they'd cut off your head."  
  
"They'd cut off yours too.", I growled.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Ha, ha, my bad!"  
  
Chikorai, still confounded by this sudden change of events, gently pushed Aijin onto the cell floor and glanced at her bashfully, as he noted the heart necklace, and rather revealing black vest she wore; but, he thought, perhaps those baggy black pants could compensate for it.  
  
"Um..", he started, not sure at what to say to us. "Why are you.."  
  
I poked my furry brown head out of the hole, "Here?", I finished. "That's quite simple actually.you see. we sort of over heard your conversation with Mr. Big stuff a minute ago and decided that, well, since we both appear to be on death row that we could help each other out.of this place that is."  
  
Chikorai's face lit up as if by magic, "Wow! Really? Ya'll would be willing to help me out of here?"  
  
Aijin placed an arm around his shoulder and smiled at him gleefully, "Of course we would! After all.I just happen to be a kitsune, a love goddess, kind of one of those cupid gigs yanno. When I overheard about you and this Dixie whoever, I just knew I had to help ya out!"  
  
I barked at her angrily.. "Liar! I had to force you into doing this!"  
  
A sweat drop formed on the side of her head, as she searched for a way to recover herself. "Um.So, Chikorai how about them falcons?!"  
  
"Falcons.? What? Huh?"  
  
"Don't listen to her, she's just trying to confuse you to get herself out of trouble!", I replied, all the more angry with that bothersome kitsune.  
  
Chikorai shook his head, "Ugh, never mind. moving on to a different subject."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Such as?"  
  
"Well.for one, you know why I'm here, but I have no idea why you are. So, what ya in for?"  
  
Chikorai became all the more frustrated as Aijin and I bickered back and forth about the touchy subject.  
  
"You shouldn't have stole the money!", I scolded.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have told me the other guy cheated!"  
  
"Oh! So its my fault now? Well, excuse for not assuming that by telling you my competitor cheated, that you would beat him up and steal the prize money!"  
  
Chikorai looked between the two of us, anger building inside him. "WILL YOU TWO JUS PLEASE SHUT UP!?!?!"  
  
Silence choked Aijin and I.  
  
"Now," he started, "One at a time.um what's ur name, doggon?"  
  
"Iyogi Kai."  
  
"Great, well Iyogi, you go first.", he smiled.  
  
I could sense Aijin's contempt that Chikorai had chosen me to go first, but never the less, I did.  
  
"Well, you see, it all started with my entering a Crawgon fighting tournament. The prize money being offered was a grand total of 9,999,999,999 $. I, being the top notch fighter that I am, decided to enter the tournament. Well, I fought a total of nine rounds and won each of them, the tenth round was to be the finals. The name of my opponent was Ganko.their King. He was a great fighter and I give him the credit for it, however, he also was a very sly fighter, and tried to cheat his way out beating me.and succeeded. Our fight was nearly at its end, and both of us had exhausted our abilities. Somehow I found the strength to deliver a kick to his head that I am certain would have knocked him out, but just as my paw was about to knock the snot out of his puny mind, he lifted up a frying pan..directly in front of my paw.causing the bones in it to shatter. I fell to the ground in pain and shock, for I knew that weapons were not allowed in such matches, and a frying pan.could be considered a weapon if used in the right way. How no one else saw him use the pan I do not know, but they counted me out, and Ganko went home 9,999,999,999$ richer. Then, as if having my paw broken, and being cheated out of money and a tournament wasn't enough, when my 'friend' Aijin heard of my plight, she decided to 'right the wrong'. From what I've been told she went to the suite which she had heard Ganko was staying at and found his room. She knocked on the door, and she, being the.supposedly.beautiful kitsune that she is, was let into his room without question. And she-", I paused, "Um this is terribly embarrassing are you sure you want to hear the rest of this?"  
  
He sighed, "Iyogi, sir, I'm seventeen, I'm sure whatever it is you have to say isn't anything a girl like her wouldn't do."  
  
Aijin's eyes narrowed and stared burningly into his. "A girl like what.? What exactly are you suggesting that I did.?"  
  
Chikorai panicked, as he looked around shiftily. Getting in trouble with angry women is VERY dangerous.especially when you're dealing with Aijin Akuma. "Um, well.L-look at you! The enticing eyes, the nice body, the sexy voice, the skimpy clothes, the whole love goddess thing! What was I supposed to think?"  
  
Even I must admit that Chikorai's statement was about the dumbest thing he could have chosen to say. He should have saw this coming.  
  
Aijin leaped in front of Chikorai and started to choke him and shake him back and forth mercilessly. "You pervert! Just because I was trying to hit on you when I knew your girlfriend is in danger of marrying a sleazebag and ruling over an entire country, and just because I look like all that in bag of potato chips DOES NOT mean I'm that kind of girl, understand?!"  
  
Chikorai's face was covered in total fear (it was obvious to me that he had never faced the wrath of a woman before), and he answered her in a very high pitch voice, ".You were hitting on me?"  
  
The statement made her a tad angrier, she began to shake him again, then stopped. He looked up at her dizzily. "You see this heart necklace?", she said, holding it where he could see it. Chikorai nodded. "With this necklace I have the power to make people fall in love, its what I do, this piece of junk is the source of my power. Well, I decided to get back at Mr. Ganko for cheating Iyogi out of his money, so I used my powers to make the kingy blingy fall in love with the same frying pan he used on Iyogi! After one of his private guards found him taking the frying pan out to eat at a nice restaurant they hired a sorcerer named Dajare to undo the spell. Ganko remembered who had done what and now Iyogi and I are in prison! So, next time do me a favor and think before you start accusing me of junk I ain't even done. And besides that, its forbidden for kitsune's to fall in love, I'd get kicked outta heaven for that!"  
  
"Y-yes, ma'am, I understand. I apologize."  
  
"Good.", she smiled sweetly.  
  
Chikorai was slightly confused, as she released her grip from him and walked to the edge of the cell, suddenly all bubbly and happy again.  
  
He looked at Iyogi, while rubbing his now sore throat. "Um.she'd get kicked out of heaven for falling in love.yet she doesn't for getting put into prison for stealing money?"  
  
"And don't forget inanimate object cupidism against the King.", she added.  
  
"Well.that gets quite complicated.uh, lets just say her friends up there think this whole thing is pretty funny."  
  
Chikorai was bewildered. "But you're on death row!"  
  
I frowned in disgust, "Yes.they have an ironic sense of humor." (Blasted kitsunes.) 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Some time had passed since our original meeting, and as we talked (and I finally got Aijin to come back to her cell), Chikorai brought up as to what our escape plan should be; if it were possible.  
  
I put my hand to my chin, as I peered through the small hole betwixt us. "Well, Aijin and I have been here for about a month.and oddly, we have yet to come up with a way to outwit the Crawgons."  
  
Chikorai glanced at the floor in a most disappointed way; but then suddenly snapped his fingers, and perked up. "I've got it! I have the perfect plan!"  
  
I felt slight envy towards the young fellow. I had been there a month and had yet to come up with anything useful, and yet this human came up with 'the perfect plan' instantaneously. "Well.", I said in a rather gruff tone, "Lets here it."  
  
He smiled winningly. "Miss Aijin! May I borrow your ear for a minute?"  
  
She poked her head out through the hole and glared at him cautiously. "Yeah, I'm lisi'n."  
  
"No, no, cross over to my cell Miss. I wish to discuss the matter with you first."  
  
Again, I felt a tad discriminated, however, by his wanting to discuss matters with her first, it would mean I'd be less likely to be put into peril. So, I aided Chikorai by.gently shoving the reluctant kitsune into his cell. She returned the favor by staring at me coldly, with a look that said, "You'll pay for this."  
  
Aijin walked towards him with vigilance, then leaned close to him (which I don't think she minded), so he could whisper to her the plan.  
  
The range of emotions that plagued her face, from confusion to anxiety, made it quite hard for me not to laugh. After all, she got me into this place, so it seemed only fitting that she should get me out as well.  
  
Chikorai pulled away and grinned with enthusiasm. "So! What do you think of my plan? It'd be quite easy for us to pull off."  
  
Aijin furrowed her brow. " 'Us?' No, I think you mean me!"  
  
Switching her attention towards me, I could see Chikorai was rather discouraged by her words.  
  
"Do you have any idea what he wants me to do?!", yelled Aijin.  
  
My sense of contempt returned to me. "I wasn't invited into the conversation, how could I possibly know?"  
  
"He wants me to..", she stammered, "to.make one of those filthy, nasty Crawgons fall helplessly in love with me.so I can 'persuade' him to gimme the keys to our cells."  
  
I laughed aloud. "I congratulate you Chikorai, that's quite a bright idea! Its so simple, yet I believe it would work handsomely."  
  
Aijin switched glances between us, expressing a temperament somewhere between panic and anger.  
  
"B-but! It's a Crawgon! Do you have ANY idea what those things look and smell like?!"  
  
By this time both I and Chikorai had begun to snicker.  
  
Just as Aijin was close to releasing her fury on us, I saw a dramatic change in her expression. Her face suddenly went from angry, to something a tad impish, and her appearance was calm and collected. I concluded that she had an idea of her own that carried a very scary and most likely deceitful objective.  
  
Aijin placed her arm around Chikorai in a rather assertive, yet seductive manner. "You know, I think you're right Chikorai. You're plan would work. And.", she paused to give an sympathetic sigh, "I suppose I can pretend to love that poor lowly prison guard, just as long as I myself don't fall for him I'll be alright."  
  
Chikorai was slightly flustered. "I should hope not falling for him would be quite easy."  
  
She smiled deviously, "Oh, don't worry.it'll be very easy."  
  
I watched the kitsune skeptically, as I tried to catch what her true aim was. I'd known Aijin for quite some time; in fact since high school. It was at a top of the line boarding school, only for those of great intellect, or for those whose parents had enough money to send them there. Aijin was certainly the latter. Her parents were planning on letting their daughter succeed them as the Arch Kitsune, so they wanted to make sure she had a good education. However, for as long as I can remember she had some of the lowest grades ever recorded at that school.I used to often wonder how they ever let her graduate, but that is when I came to find out that the principal of the school had recently married a super model just before graduation. (I came to the conclusion that by pairing them up, it was the only way for her to pay off her bad grades in exchange for a diploma.) Its not that the girl is stupid, she is very ingenious actually, however, she just tends to use that genius in all the wrong ways. (sigh) But never the less, Aijin did ascend to Arch Kistune. (No wonder they're so unruly nowadays.)  
  
But anyway, back to the story.  
  
Aijin backed away from Chikorai and returned to our cell. I could see the tricky smirk on her face, but I chose to ignore it, and proceeded to discuss what time we were going to try and escape. I proposed that tomorrow at nightfall, when we received our very small dinner rations from the guard, would be our best bet to put our plan into action. I took special note of Aijin's unusual agreeability about it all. I still couldn't figure out what she was planning, but I had a bad feeling I would very soon find out.  
  
******************************************  
  
Meanwhile, as the night went by slowly, and we had laid our heads to rest, Raiford Raleigh, and his accomplice went about discussing their own plans.  
  
In the Crawgon castle there were five main rooms: the throne room, located near the entry-way, the master (or king's) bedroom, the dungeon, along with a torture chamber, and there was a huge room, with hundreds of beds for the Crawgon soldiers, then of course, we mustn't forget the dining area. There were other rooms throughout the castle too, but they were mainly guest rooms (or prison cells.)  
  
Raiford stood in the throne room on the velvet red carpet leading up to the king's chair, whose spot, he desired to be his quite soon. The room was dark and musty, and the only thing to illuminate the place were the gentle rays of moonlight streaming through the windows. Raiford stared at the king's throne, as if by some means studying how powerful he would feel sitting there. Drearily, he glanced down at his watch and sighed.  
  
"Ah..", he said in a lazy, yet observable tone, "I see he's late again."  
  
Having said this, the room soon grew unusually cold, unusually fast. And a red glow had started to form behind Raiford.  
  
The dark haired man noticed the strange, and sudden appearance of light. Immediately he knew who it was, and did not panic, as most would, but rather smiled in a rather voracious fashion.  
  
The glowing light faded around the figure Jigoku, and he stepped past Raiford, as if oblivious to his presence, and studied with those sinister eyes the golden seat before them.  
  
The demon's companion was in slight offence of going unnoticed; he took a step forward. "So.how long before I get to sit on that pretty little seat up there?", he asked, trying to with hold his impatience.  
  
Jigoku grit his fangs. Oh, how I despise this fool., he thought to himself. But I suppose I will have to put up with his incessant whining a while longer.  
  
He let loose an angry sigh, "You shall have your seat... I'll see to it. Perhaps,.tomorrow evening Ganko shall.how can I say this nicely? Ah, yes, he may suffer from an untimely death.", he snickered.  
  
Raiford eyed him suspiciously, "And who is to be the one to carry out this, 'untimely death'?"  
  
Jigoku turned to him with a monstrous grin, "Why, it shall be you of course."  
  
"What? Me? You're insane, I have no such power as to kill the Crawgon King!", he retorted.  
  
The demon patted at his black cloak, and replied offhandedly, " Don't worry, I can give you that power. After all,", he looked up, "if you wish to become a Crawgon king you must at the very least carry some kind of brute strength.if not also.some raw, wicked power, given to you by yours truly."  
  
"Excellent.", replied Raiford, "Not only will I have dictating power, but also physical. I like it." He paused, to contemplate his next question; then he asked inquisitively, "Jigoku, I am not an idiot, nor do I wish to be treated as one, but I must know.what is all this leading up to? What shall become of me after my succession to the throne? And more importantly.what exactly is in this for you?", he accented the last question heavily.  
  
Jigoku, caught off guard by the question, became rather alarmed. But, he being the father of lies, and deceit, quickly came up with an answer for his friend.  
  
"Oh, well.", he started, "since you are no fool", he lied, "I shall tell you what is to come. You see, our ultimate goal here.is not world domination, but rather putting to rest all that is pure, righteous, and I say with disgust, godly. I ask you, have you heard the tale of the twin swords, sealed outside of the Shujin forest?"  
  
Raiford gloated slightly, "Why, yes, of course.they tell the story to children as a fairy tale."  
  
Jigoku hissed in contempt, "Fairy tale! Ha! The story seems far too sinister to tell as a child's story! After all, I was there."  
  
"Too true, my friend.", said Raiford. "I've always heard the legend from a Doggon's perspective.and goodness knows they must've been wrong. Let me hear of it from your standpoint."  
  
Jigoku nodded. "Very well, perhaps my telling of the story shall refresh your memory.and reveal to you my- er, um, our purpose." "Many eons ago, when Uisuki was created.by the one whom I despise, he assigned to it guardians. I , Jigoku, and my fellow angel, Tengoku, the white dragon. Each of us were given a sword of great might and power, so that we could slay evil in days to come. I did not know then what evil was.But; when Lucifer vowed to become greater than God, I had become one of his followers, and was thus.defeated, and sentenced to spend eternity in hell along with him. Satan, as he is now called, found that he was particular to my.special.sense of evil, and assigned me, from the position of guardian of Uisuki, to the latter, demon of Uisuki; a position I much prefer. As time went on, and the Doggons followed after God, I too gained my own followers.Doggons that had gone astray, and had the spirit of evil in their hearts; I gave them an offer; if they would just follow me I would make them into a great race, all their own, with all their lustful desires. That is when the Crawgons formed.they despised the usual Doggon colors, as well as the Doggons themselves, so I appointed it unto them to have coats of black, for it was a color unknown to the fur of Doggons, and so its darkness signified evil to them. Gradually, I aided in the building up of the Crawgon race, and the Doggons soon became afraid of them. I had given them strength beyond match, and a select few, the power to create fire and destruction with their own paws. I was soon to make my advance on the Doggons, when suddenly, they too seemed to yield hidden power.that unfortunately became greater than my own.  
  
I discovered this power had been granted to them by God through Tengoku, and, as one might expect, I was furious, so I challenged Tengoku to a fight, to see who's power should prove greater. We each drew the mighty swords given to us long ago, though mine now sought to destroy good, rather than support it. The white dragon and I fought ferociously, to and fro, back and forth. It seemed that our strength was equal.but then, something happened, that I had not yet expected, nor caught word of. Back of Tengoku, an image appeared.it was a tree in the shape of a cross. Suddenly, I felt all my power drained from me. I knew not what the shape represented, only that it had made me feel all but dead. I then saw, through the blinding light, the blade of Tengoku's sword, glimmering with an iridescent blue, heading towards me. I later awoke.I thought I had been killed, slain by the White dragon, but then I remembered that angels, fallen or not, were immortal. I looked to the side with my four eyes, and found myself lying in something rather like a cave. Peering upwards I saw my master looming over me, anger manifested in his countenance. 'Master,' I said, 'What has happened? What was that cross-like shape that had such a lethal effect on me?' He answered, and explained to me, that much to our demise, God's son, Jesus, had conquered sin.and ratherly built a bridge to heaven for those who accepted him as Savior, and gave them the power to resist sin. It was at the moment I saw the shape of the cross, the very moment Jesus had died, risen from the dead, and defeated us. I discovered that my sword had been taken from me, because it was my main source of power, and it had been sealed within a cave outside of the Shujin forest. I was left with only half the power I had, had before.but I found out, that although sin had been conquered, it had not been destroyed.thus leaving me a window of opportunity to restore the Crawgon nation, and perhaps have victory this time about. Unfortunately, the Crawgons of the present have no where near the strength their ancestors possessed.but that is because my power is fading. As the Doggons grow stronger, and have faith in God, the less power I have to give and keep. My goal, with you, Raiford, is to help me to restore that power.the Crawgon army is large enough now to take on the Doggons.and if we can penetrate the barrier far enough.I can retrieve my sword."  
  
"And have your full power back?", Raiford inquired.  
  
"Precisely.And", he started," when I have my revenge on Tengoku, I may be willing to share that power; once acquired, by those that help me.namely you, Mr. Raleigh."  
  
Raiford's heart over-flowed with greed, and pride. "In that case, I will do my best to serve you.", he smiled maliciously, having dove so deep into evil, that the thought of making others suffer in order for him to rise, gave him an adrenaline rush.  
  
"Perfect.", said Jigoku with a maniacal air, "Now.lets give you that raw, wicked power we discussed earlier, shall we? After all.we do have a king to kill tomorrow.."  
  
Jigoku and Raiford's mad laughter echoed eerily throughout the castle, as the pair went off to 'acquire' the power of evil. The chilling laughter awoke me from my sleep that night.and it is a sound I shall never forget; for it marked the beginning of the murderous days to ensue. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The following morning I awoke after undergoing a troublesome sleep, filled with nightmares and visions of the kind of terror that Raiford Raleigh, and his demon comrade could accomplish. If it had not been for the occasional mentioning of the name Jigoku the previous night, I would not have known who was helping this human rise to power. But upon finding this knowledge, I knew that Uisuki's demon king had murderous plans for our Doggon world, and would sink to unimaginable levels of deception and cruelty to see his goal achieved.  
  
As I stared at the ceiling of my confinement, I knew something had to be done to stop this. If our plan of escape worked, I , being a trained soldier of the Doggon army, could tell the King of Jigoku's plans, and we could send military troops to stop them before their plan was carried out. Surely, that should work. , I thought.  
  
Around this time, I heard the sudden clanging of a Crawgon club run against the cell bars, and a guard yelling that it was time for our breakfast.  
  
I sat up and noted Aijin's contempt for the guard, as he slid two treys of food into our cell, and moved on to the next prisoner, repeating the same routine.  
  
Though I was famished, I took my trey reluctantly. The 'food' here didn't taste much better than mud (assuming that's not what it was), and the water given to us was nearly gray.  
  
As I began to eat, I panicked suddenly. The block from our cell to Chikorai's was left on the ground! Why, if one of the guards were to find this, he'd have our heads for sure.  
  
I switched glances between Aijin and the block; catching on quickly, she rushed to me.  
  
Just as Aijin was about to speak to me, we heard the guard's whistle coming closer. The dirty-faced Crawgon walked by our cells carelessly, and continued to munch upon an apple like fruit he'd been carrying. We breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Chikorai ended the silence abruptly, and stuck his head through the hole. "Ahh! Yuck! What is this stuff?! They call this food?", he yelled angrily.  
  
"Actually," said I, " as the days pass, I am led to believe it's a mixture of mud and some kind of stale bread. I think its considered part of our punishment to eat such things."  
  
Chikorai glared at the droopy glob he held in his hand detestably.  
  
"Well, hey! How do you think I feel? I'm a goddess, and I have to eat that junk too.", Aijin added agitatedly. "However, I suppose if you wanted to find a diet to help you loose weight.", she glanced at her trey of food, "this'd certainly be the way to do it.", she said, trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
Chikorai smiled hopefully, "Heh, well, I guess that's one way to look at it."  
  
Aijin sat down happily, and rubbed her hands together. "Well, at least after tonight this'll be the last time we have to eat mud, or mud bread, or mead, or brud.er..whatever it is!"  
  
Aijin and Chikorai laughed and continued to carry on a conversation about what all they would eat after we left this place. I, however, couldn't keep from squirming every time Aijin mentioned something about the plan (and so enthusiastically). First off, I knew she had altered things, and secondly I was anxious of the thought of being recaptured.  
  
I poked my head through the cell bars, and looked down the left corridor at a large wood door at the end of the hall. It had been discussed, that, after Aijin (supposedly) made the guard fall for her, and give us the keys, we were to go down the hall and escape through the dungeon's backdoor. This , of course, was the easy part. The hard part would be making past the swamp that surrounded the castle. I'd heard many stories and rumors about the hideous monsters that inhabited the place; including everything from giant lizard like cats (also known as Katdragons), to the dreaded cobra Abbadon, who, like all the other monsters in the swamp, was humongous. Its been said that the reason for these animals enormity, was caused by the run offs of various chemicals used by the scientists in the earlier days of the Crawgon empire.  
  
Because escapees must travel through the swamp, they are rarely pursued by the Crawgon army, which is, in a sense, a lucky thing for us. Another thing that we should count as lucky, would be Aijin and I's battle skills. My Doggon training, along with Aijin's.um, talent for magic, would help us to weather the swamp quite easily. (Or, well, we assumed it would.)  
  
I brought my head back into the cell, and tried to see what sunlight I could through the cracks in the walls. Only a few more hours now, I thought, And we shall be free.  
  
********************************************  
  
Down a dimly lit corridor in the castle, Jigoku and Raiford stood near the king's unguarded door.  
  
Raiford placed his ear against the wood door and listened closely. He whispered to Jigoku. "Well, he's humming.that moron doesn't suspect a thing."  
  
Jigoku smiled deceptively. I could say the same for you., he thought.  
  
The ebony-haired man, went out of the way of the door, and stood in front of Jigoku. "Now.since he seems so unexpectant, how am I to kill this Crawgon? Even though he is off guard , (and stupid as a ham sandwhich), he can still prove quite dangerous."  
  
Jigoku rubbed his scaly paws together evilly, "Ah.I'm so glad you asked. You, see, this is where the 'power' I'll grant you comes in.", he paused, then smiled maliciously, "Do you find yourself ready to receive it?"  
  
Raiford returned with a grin, "Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Very well. Now, come closer to me.", he said in a near hiss. Raiford did as was asked of him, then Jigoku placed both paws on the sides of his head, and pressed their foreheads together lightly. Jigoku looked Raiford in the eyes menacingly, as the red, diamond shaped stone on his forehead began to glow with a crimson light, that slowly started to engulf the two of them.  
  
Jigoku began to laugh quietly.  
  
"What's so funny?", Raiford asked precariously.  
  
"Your are but a fool.", Jigoku answered.  
  
He grew more anxious. "Why do you say that?", he paused, as he felt his skin begin to have an unbearable burning sensation. "Ahhh!!! What are you doing to me?!", Raiford cried in agony, trying desperately to pry the demon's paws from his head. "Somebody help!!!"  
  
Jigoku laughed all the more. "See! You truly are a fool! This glowing light acts a sound shield! No one can hear you! And besides, did you actually think I would share an inch of my power with the likes of a human? Ha! Now, normally I could never harm a human.but you're a special case. You agreed to it!", he watched him squirm in pain. "Oh, yes, and that feeling.of being caught in a flame.that is a special trick I like to call, Tamashii Nozoku, or.Soul Elimination."  
  
Raiford, now realizing the fatality of his mistake, cried, partially from pain, and partially from the sheer reality of, perhaps, dooming Uisuki. all for nothing but greed. Tears streamed down the dieing man's face; he felt as if he was loosing a year of his life with each passing second. "What are you doing to me?", he managed to gasp faintly.  
  
The demon grinned, "You mean, other than sending you to your rightful home?"  
  
Raiford sobbed, and found enough strength to nod.  
  
"Well, for starters. after you leave this pathetic body of yours.I will, how can I put this nicely? Ah, yes, be borrowing it." Jigoku could sense his victim's confusion to his response. "By borrowing your body," he continued, "I can take on the likeness of a mortal.and as a mortal, I can kill as a mortal, live as a mortal, and most importantly.retrieve my sword.as a mortal." "Then.all things shall belong to me!"  
  
Chikorai.I'm so sorry. Raiford's eyes widened as he gasped for his last breath of air.  
  
The red glow surrounding them disappeared instantly, along with the image of Jigoku's real form.  
  
Raiford's body laid limp on the floor.  
  
After a short, deadly silence, the door to the king's chamber squeaked open, and Ganko proceeded out of it. His dark, scruffy face glared at the body laying near his doorway. "What is this?"  
  
Raiford's eyes opened suddenly; the gleam of evil surrounding them, as a smile crept upon Jigoku's newly inhabited body.  
  
*************************************  
  
Stone and Dixie Collins sat in the well furnished living room of their home.  
  
Her father hung his head low, as she began to cry.  
  
"No! I just won't believe it! Benji has to be lying! Chikorai would never hurt anyone, let alone kill them! He just has to be wrong!", she wept, clinging to her father sadly.  
  
Mr. Collins patted his daughter's back empathetically. "I know sweetheart, I know.but that is Benji's account of it.he even has the bruises to prove it. And there are no other eyewitnesses.so there's no way to tell if he is lying of not."  
  
Dixie looked her father in the eyes tearfully. "That may be true.but I will never believe it. Chikorai had absolutely no motive to kill, or injure his friends, and even if he did have a motive, he'd never act upon it that rashly. Father, there just has to be more to this.either Benji is lying, or someone has brainwashed him into thinking these things."  
  
Stone knew what she said was true, but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to look past the present evidence that Chikorai had been the killer. He was about to answer her, when suddenly there came a knock at the door.  
  
Mr. Collins waltzed over sadly and opened the door with a sorrowful countenance. Then, looking up, recognized the visitor.  
  
"Oh! Well, hello young fellow! What a pleasant surprise, won't you please come in?"  
  
Dixie looked up, as she tried to dry her tears quickly. Upon seeing who had entered, her expression turned sour. Raiford Raleigh! Good heavens, anyone but him! , she thought disgustedly.  
  
Jigoku, disguised as Raiford, dressed in black suit, switched glances between Stone and Dixie, grinning momentarily. Then, looking to Mr. Collins coughed lightly, and took on a more serious expression.  
  
"Mr. Collins.I take it you haven't heard the news yet?"  
  
Mr. Collin's eyes widened, "News? What news? Is it important?"  
  
"Well, sir, that depends on whether or not you consider the death of the Crawgon King important."  
  
Dixie and her father gasped aloud. "How did he die?", they said, almost in unison.  
  
Jigoku looked to the side, trying to hide his obvious joy over the subject. "Well, let's just say he died rather unexpectedly.the details are far too gruesome for me to say.I can assure you."  
  
Stone looked to him attentively. "Was it assassination?"  
  
"Perhaps.but the Crawgons aren't as worried about who killed him, but are worried about, who will take his place."  
  
Mr. Collins snarled, "Yes, sounds just like a Crawgon. Those incompetent barbarians have no feelings."  
  
Jigoku nodded in agreement, then walked and stood next to Dixie. He watched her closely. Indeed, she did have great beauty. (even though she was scowling at him.) Though Raiford had been a fool for trusting him, he had to admit that the woman in question was certainly one worth fighting over.  
  
Jigoku looked to Mr. Collins happily. "Sir, would it be too much, if I were to ask Miss Dixie to take a short stroll with me around the neighborhood?"  
  
Dixie's eyes widened furiously. It hadn't even been a week since Chikorai had disappeared, and that mongrel was already nipping at her heels!  
  
Mr. Collins returned Raiford's gesture gleefully, "Of course you may. Perhaps it would help to take Dixie's mind off things."  
  
Dixie stood abruptly, "Father, I resent going anywhere with-"  
  
The man she thought to be Raiford interrupted her, and took her hand gently. "Please, its about Chikorai.", he whispered with fake sincerity.  
  
She eyed him suspiciously, "What about him?"  
  
He glanced downward, "I have some information on his whereabouts.You and I both know how much I'd normally be jumping for joy that Chikorai had become a felon and ran away.but I know your heart belongs to him, not I. Miss Dixie.please, I know you think of me as a rude, jealous dog, but if you wish to know what really happened in Chikorai's case, you'll come and talk with me."  
  
His words astonished her greatly. Was she really talking to the same man? She had her doubts, as to whether or not he was being honest, but if he was telling the truth and knew something important about Chikorai's case, she was willing to listen.  
  
Dixie answered faintly, "Ok.fine, I'll walk with you."  
  
Jigoku smiled. "I knew you'd say yes."  
  
Mr. Collins gladly showed the two the door, and shut it behind them. He smiled to himself, "What a kind, kind, boy." He said, covering up the words he meant to say, 'rich, rich.'.  
  
As the two made their way down the driveway, Dixie asked him sternly. "So, what is this information you have for me?"  
  
Jigoku looked towards the branches of the pink flowtrees along side the path. "Well, for starters.I know that he is currently being confined at the Crawgon prison."  
  
Dixie grabbed his arm from back of him, and stopped him. "How do you know that's true?"  
  
He looked her in the eyes firmly. "I did not wish to say it in there.but.", he looked from side to side. "its said that he is the one that killed King Ganko as well."  
  
Dixie rolled her eyes. "Oh, please! Raiford, honestly! Stop pulling my arm."  
  
Jigoku looked to the arm she had grasped in her hands. "I could say the same to you.", he smiled jokingly.  
  
She slung his arm from her hands, with a furrowed brow. "I thought you brought me out here to tell me something useful, not just make up a lie."  
  
"Oh, but my dear Dixie Collins, it is not a lie.", he softly put his arm around her. "I can show you myself. He even admits to doing it."  
  
"You're lying! How could you even get into the Crawgon prison and know about all this?"  
  
"Sometimes having money can turn the tables on things. that is how I entered the prison. I at first did not believe it myself."  
  
She looked at him skeptically. "Why were you there.in Crawgon territory?"  
  
Jigoku looked to the ground shamefully. "Well, I am embarrassed to say.but I had a business deal with a Crawgon over their black market. Even you know I am secretly notorious for such things." "You must believe that I am telling the truth. Won't you please come with me?"  
  
Dixie stared at him coldly. He seemed sincere.but there was just something about his eyes that told her otherwise. "So, you expect me to just let you, someone who.quite frankly I despise, sweep me off to the most dangerous place in Uisuki, trusting that you're not in any way lying to me, when I don't even have any proof that this is true?"  
  
Jigoku took his arm from around her, and looked to her sorrowfully. "I must admit, your words do hurt me.however, I'll give you one chance, you can either believe me and let me escort you to the Crawgon prison, where you can see it with your own eyes.or you can stay here in misery, never knowing what became of your beloved Chikorai."  
  
Dixie looked to ground, as if the answer were written upon it. She stayed silenced for a few moments, then looked to the imposter. ".When is the soonest we can we leave?"  
  
****************************************  
  
The time was nearing for us to put our plan into action.  
  
I sat on my prison bed with my chin against my knee, pondering last night's events, and waiting for our supper to arrive.  
  
Our doleful crowd soon perked up at the sudden sound of an iron club banging against the cell bars.  
  
Aijin switched glances between Chikorai and I, then assumed her position near the cell door.  
  
The dark-furred prison guard stopped at Chikorai's cell, and handed him his trey of food, and then proceeded to our cell. This was the moment of truth.  
  
"Ok, ya good-fa-nothing prisoner's, here's ya some slop.", he cackled with an English accent, and slid our treys under the cell door.  
  
Aijin looked up at the guard with sparkly, hopeful eyes. "Oh, thank you so much Mr. Guard! Without a big strong Crawgon like you, we'd never be fed!"  
  
He eyed her suspiciously with his narrow yellow eyes. "Eh. whatever miss. Its just my job."  
  
As he began to walk off, Aijin quickly clung to the cell bars pleadingly. "Oh, but Mr. Guard that's what's so.", she searched frantically for the right word. "so sexy about it!"  
  
Me and Chikorai fell over like blocks of steel.  
  
The guard swerved about to face Aijin. "What?!"  
  
Aijin pulled out a handkerchief and pretended to sob. (I might add, she's very good at that.) "Yes, Mr. Crawgon sir, everyday I await your arrival, and fantasize about our next meeting. I can hardly contain my attraction to you.please forgive me. I am but a lowly prisoner."  
  
The guard was touched by her bold words, and rushed to our cell. "Oh, Miss! No need to cry! I'm quite flattered by your words. But.true, you are a prisoner. I'm afraid I can't have much of a relationship with you."  
  
The heart necklace around Aijin's neck began to glow, as a mischievous grin spread across her face. "Yeah, I guess you can't much of a relationship with me, however. if you let us free you can have a great relationship with her!" She pointed at Chikorai.  
  
"What?!" Chikorai stumbled backwards in his cell.  
  
The guard was confused until he had laid his eyes on Chikorai, then his composure switched to that of a love struck puppy. (ew.) He sighed. "Oh. she's so.beautiful."  
  
I snagged the snickering kitsune brusquely. "Aijin! What did you just do?"  
  
She gave a devious smile. "Oh, nothing, I just altered our lil escape plan.slightly."  
  
"Grr! I just knew you'd pull something like this."  
  
"Well.duh."  
  
I rolled my eyes angrily. That stupid kitsune! I should have known she wouldn't have made the guard fall in love with herself. Poor Chikorai. Well, I hope this works.  
  
The guard placed his paws around the bars of Chikorai's cell. "Why, hello love. My you're looking lovely today. Did you get a haircut?"  
  
Feeling shocked, and slightly violated, Chikorai backed up as far he could in his tiny cell. "I beg your pardon sir, but I'm not a woman." He said shakily.  
  
The guard, blinded by love and whatever spell Aijin had cast upon him, retorted, "Haha, m'aam, you've got quite a sense of humor. A rather odd way to first address a gentlemen, but that's ok, being unique is very attractive."  
  
I could see the fear in my fellow captive's eyes, and the sheer enjoyment in Aijin's. Apparently there was no reversing this spell without severely coaxing Aijin, which at this point there was nothing to coax her with, so I decided to urge Chikorai to play along.  
  
"Hey! Chikorai!", I said in a loud whisper. He turned to me. "Play along! Jus try and get the keys." I glared at my joyful nemesis, "We can take care of Aijin later."  
  
The kitsune appeared frightened as a cornered animal.  
  
Chikorai nodded to me and pursued my request. "Um, Mr. guard.since you're so..um handsome.." he struggled to find the right words, seeing as how he had never flirted with a man, or Crawgon for that matter. "And kind!" he added. "Would you please release a helpless girl, such as myself, and my friends from our cells? This room is dreadfully dirty!"  
  
I signaled a thumbs up to my friend. Good job.  
  
The guard smiled sweetly. "Alrighty then Miss, if'd make you happy, I'll release you and your friends."  
  
We all smiled knowingly.  
  
"But!", he paused. "M'lady must gimme a kiss first.", he winked.  
  
"WHAT?!", Chikorai and I yelled aloud, as Aijin barreled over laughing. The moment was just too perfect for that little demon.  
  
The guard nodded and smiled. "Well.those are my conditions. Take um or leave um, Miss."  
  
Me and my friend switched glances.  
  
"Well, what should I do?!", said Chikorai in a whisper. "I don't want to kiss that thing!"  
  
My stomach churned as I replied. "I know.but it looks like we have no alternative." "Aijin placed the spell directly between you and him, and the spell can only wear off after she has say so."  
  
Chikorai clinched his fist angrily. He didn't know the kitsune very well, but by judging her recent actions, he knew she wasn't about to just reverse the spell. Grr! I should have known that girl would pull something.and to think I actually thought she was nice. But I shouldn't worry I suppose.Iyogi did say he'd help me get back at her. And what matters most right now is just getting out of here.*sigh* I guess I better get this over with. *gulp*  
  
"I'm waiting for a reply m'aam. What's it gonna be?", called the guard.  
  
Chikorai reluctantly scooted towards the front of the cell. "I-I'll take your conditions. But, um, only a kiss on the cheek ok?!"  
  
The guard grinned jubilantly and blushed, "Yes m'aam!" "Now, where did I put those keys?"  
  
The guard glanced about his belt and found the keys to both cells, and carefully opened the door to each one. We all smiled happily, except Chikorai, who of course was left with a most unpleasant task.  
  
Chikorai looked up to the tall, mangy, grinning guard, and squirmed. He tried to quickly and abruptly give him a peck on the cheek, when he suddenly felt his head in the paws of the Crawgon, and received a rather drooly, rather nauseating, and a rather too close for comfort kiss on the lips. Chikorai's arms flailed, and his eyes were wide with horror as he struggled to escape. The guard released his grip on him rather quickly, and stood back looking at his victim- er love with an embarrassed expression.  
  
Where as, the three of us looked on in quiet shock and sickness, particularly Chikorai.  
  
The poor soul trembled in fear. "Um.bye!", he squeaked, as he made a dash for the door at the end of the hall. Aijin and I switched glances between us and the Crawgon, and quickly followed suit.  
  
Being the last one to exit, I slammed the heavy wood door shut, and locked it. I breathed a sigh of relief. We did it. We finally escaped. But now- I thought, we must face the challenge of the swamp.  
  
I looked forward, only to find Aijin gently patting Chikorai's back as he hurled in some of the dead shrubbery.  
  
I sighed angrily at Aijin, as I went to help Chikorai. This.is going to be a verrry interesting trip.  
  
Mean while, back in the dungeon, the guard stood in infatuation. "I wonder if she'll ever come back.such a pretty girl." He remarked, then returned to doing his job.  
  
. 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Dixie stood in front of the mirror in her room adjusting her hair and dress. She had told her father about what Raiford had said. Mr. Collins was startled at the news, and was quite suspicious of its truthfulness. He wasn't exactly ready to just let his only daughter go gallivanting off into Crawgon country without much more than some boy's words about Chikorai's whereabouts. However, finally he had caved in; he knew how much Dixie loved Chikorai (despite how much he would have preferred her liking Raiford.) She had assured him that Raiford would have a well guarded carriage, as well, as guards to escort them into Crawgon territory.  
  
After Dixie assured herself that she was presentable, she left her room, and met her father at the door.  
  
Smiling, Stone hugged his daughter tightly. "Just be careful. I don't want to even see a spec of dirt on you when you come back.", he chuckled. Releasing their embrace, Dixie returned his smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. With all the people going with us, I'm not afraid at all." He nodded. "Well, still, come back safely ya'hear." "I will.", she replied warmly.  
  
There came a knock at the door. Mr. Stone opened it.  
  
"Ah, Raiford, so good to see you."  
  
Dixie tried hard to hide her contempt for him, as he shot her a sly grin.  
  
Jigoku switched dispositions, and returned Mr. Collins happy gesture with a handshake. "And so good to see you, sir." He turned to the angered girl. "Shall we be off Miss Dixie?"  
  
"I suppose.", she muttered.  
  
Jigoku smiled. "Very good. Off we go then." He linked arms with her (as a gentlemen should), and they bid good-bye to her father, as they climbed into the well guarded carriage.  
  
Stone watched the carriage until it had disappeared from view, then, with a sense of nervousness, shut the door. "I surely hope they will be alright. The Crawgons are so dangerous."  
  
As Dixie and Jigoku sat in the carriage, not a word passed between them for a long time. Dixie because of her strong dislike for him, and Jigoku because he was pondering other things.  
  
He glanced at the beautiful girl next to him. The more he set his eyes upon her, the more desirous she became to him. True, she was human, but then again, so was he (more or less) at the moment.  
  
The thought had vaguely crossed his mind earlier, but now, the thought seemed to be more prominent. Did he really want to rule Uisuki all by himself? Would perhaps having.someone- no, not just someone, perhaps.a woman at his side, be all that bad? It was truly an intriguing idea. Especially if he could make the stunning.Dixie Collins that woman.  
  
However, there seemed to be quite a few obstacles to overcome in order to achieve this so called goal. First off, she hated Raiford. Second, she was in love with that stupid Chikorai boy. And third, she seemed like a goody-goody; not very apt to do evil. It would be a very difficult task, but then again, so would taking over the planet. Adding an extra reward to himself here and there shouldn't be too hard right?  
  
Dixie caught Jigoku's wandering eyes.  
  
"What are you looking at?", she said coldly.  
  
He turned away blushing. "Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
What??? Did I just blush? Hm, apparently the human emotions go along with the human body. Interesting. , thought Jigoku, as he turned his eyes to take another look at the girl beside him.  
  
Meanwhile, Dixie, trying to ignore the constant stares from Jigoku, looked out the window, pondering whether or not the trip was worth it.  
  
Raiford better be right about this. She thought. If he's lying to me, I swear I'll ring his neck. Can't say I care much for that scumbag anyway.  
  
Jigoku cleared his throat. "Well, Miss Dixie, since you seem so intent on looking out the window, perhaps you have noticed we are now entering the Crawgon territory."  
  
To be perfectly honest she hadn't been paying a whole lot of attention to the scenery up until this point. But; now that he had mentioned it, the sky had turned very gray, and all the once beautiful flowtrees seemed to be wilting, if not already dead. Dixie had never been to this region of the planet, and now understood how it earned the nickname of "Death Valley."  
  
After they had traveled about a mile farther down the road, she noted that they seemed to be coming up upon a small town, or village.  
  
"Just an hour or so Miss Dixie, and we will arrive at the Crawgon castle. Be sure and stay close to me; without those scoundrels king there, there's going to havoc I can assure you.", said Jigoku calmly.  
  
Dixie ignored Jigoku's last statement. Something out the window had caught her eye.  
  
In the middle of the town, surrounded by malicious guards, and angry townsmen, was a small, white Doggon that appeared to be around the age of ten or eleven, being kicked and slapped about, by the ruthless Crawgons.  
  
Shocked to see this injustice, she yelled. "Raiford! Stop the carriage! There's a little Doggon being beat up by Crawgons!"  
  
Normally Jigoku would have been overjoyed to see something like this going on. Those Doggons were nothing but trouble, and a constant reminder of his defeat. What business did a Doggon have doing out here anyway? But because not reacting 'ethically' to the situation would make Dixie lose all trust in him (and hate him even more), he decided to help out the little whelp.  
  
"Sham! Stop the carriage!", he yelled, to a short, golden colored Doggon atop the carriage.  
  
The vehicle immediately stopped, the driver's apparent anxiety of the demand showing.  
  
Jigoku kicked his side of the carriage door wide open.  
  
"Raiford, what are you doing?!", yelled Dixie, "You can't go out there and fight those things off by yourself!"  
  
Jigoku shifted his eyes speedily. He needed to think of a good excuse, one that didn't involve, 'Don't worry I can blow them up if I need to.'  
  
"Just trust me!", he stammered. "I know what I'm doing!" And with that the ebony haired man ducked out of the way of the door and slammed it behind him.  
  
Dixie fumed as she watched him walk towards the Crawgon mob. I can't believe it! This idiot is going to die trying to impress me!  
  
The Crawgons continued to ramble, as the small boy shivered in fear.  
  
"We should put 'im to death I say."  
  
"I agree with you there. We just can't have little traders running wild 'round here, now can we?"  
  
"No! He was even born a trader!"  
  
A loud cheer mixed with howls and roars of sorts filled the air.  
  
Jigoku pushed and shoved his way to the Crawgon nearest to the supposed Doggon; receiving angry, cold stares from the surrounding mongrels. He tapped the Crawgon on the shoulder. Just as he turned to face him, Jigoku landed an astoundingly strong blow to his jaw, causing him to fall limply to the ground.  
  
The Crawgons became infuriated by his course of action, and set their sights on destroying him.  
  
A Crawgon with a few gold teeth questioned him gruffly. "What'd you do that for? You'll pay for this with your life! No human strikes a Crawgon and gets away with it!"  
  
Jigoku's eyes glowed crimson, as he revealed a serpent like tongue. He grabbed the now petrified Crawgon by the collar. "Whoever said I was human.?"  
  
The Crawgon let out a yipe as Jigoku flung him to the ground. The crowd backed away trying to keep a defensive stance in the midst their horror.  
  
"Who are you?", demanded a Crawgon soldier, jabbing his spear.  
  
He looked to them maliciously. "Do you not recognize your master when you see him?"  
  
Their confusion mounted.  
  
"Ah.so you're just as stupid as I remember.", he hissed. "It is I, Jigoku!"  
  
The crowd stood back in fear and awe. Judging from the small amount of power he had shown them, they assumed it to be him. But the question still arose in their minds as to why he had appeared to them in human form.  
  
The Doggon sat in the middle of the circle trembling. The presence of evil he felt radiating from this being was unbearably ferocious.  
  
Jigoku turned to the crowd. "Hand me this Doggon.", he commanded.  
  
"He isn't a Doggon!", said one.  
  
"Then what is he?", he answered impatiently.  
  
"He's a Crawgon.but look at his fur! Its white! This symbol of purity is an insult to all that we stand for!"  
  
The crowd growled and snarled in support.  
  
Jigoku turned to the unusual Crawgon. "Interesting.", he paused. A white Crawgon? But how is this possible? All their genes have been created so that their fur should be black, and evil. unless- no! Its just not possible; a Crawgon born with a heart void of evil and darkness? Perhaps this weakling really is worth looking into.  
  
"But regardless!", he continued. "Hand me the boy! I shall take care of him as needed."  
  
Without further instruction, a female Crawgon picked up the young one (who struggled with his life to get away might I add) and handed him to Jigoku. The demon's eyes and tongue returned to normal, as he headed back to the carriage in a calm manner.  
  
The awestruck group of Crawgons stared blankly, as they watched Jigoku, along with the carriage, ride away until it had disappeared from sight.  
  
*********************************  
  
Chikorai, Aijin, and I had traveled a short way into the swamp by nightfall. After trudging in the green muck for about an hour, we found a nice solid piece of ground to sleep on.  
  
Morning came swiftly, and we arose to look for food. (Anything had to be better than that mud we were served at the prison.) We searched through thickets and tall, mossy flowtrees, and finally found a good flowtree bearing an orange like fruit we call kanton.  
  
As we talked over our meal, I decided now would be a good time to discuss the voices I had heard two nights ago.  
  
I interrupted Aijin and Chikorai's bickering over last night's unusual squabble involving the Crawgon guard falling in love with Chikorai.(Which had been discussed and fought over at least three times.)  
  
"Would you two please shutup! I have something important to tell you."  
  
Chikorai and Aijin continued to hold cold glares towards each other, but stared at me attentively, as I explained my ordeal.  
  
"So, he's the one helping Raiford do all these awful things. ", said Chikorai dolefully. "Figures that he'd be greedy enough to become enslaved to Jigoku."  
  
"Yes. And I'm sure that he's only a tool for Jigoku's master plan. After Raiford has served his purpose, Jigoku will most likely dispose of him.", I replied.  
  
Aijin looked confounded. "But, the question is, if Jigoku is planning to ultimately be in control of Uisuki, why does he need to use Raiford? Wouldn't it just be easier for him to take everything by storm?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Ugh! Didn't you ever pay attention in grad-school?"  
  
"Heh, no.", she grinned.  
  
"Well, then I guess you'll have to be told again. You see, Jigoku cannot have direct control over the people yet. He must first use someone to carry out his bidding.such as the killing of King Ganko. Jigoku, though powerful, can't physically injure anyone, until. he has his sword returned to him."  
  
Chikorai spoke inquisitively, "So, what you're saying is, that if Jigoku can use Raiford to retrieve his sword, he'll have his full power returned to him, and can practically over throw our planet?"  
  
"Not quite. remember, there is another sword as well, that belongs to Tengoku. He still possesses it, however, if a battle between he and Jigoku were to occur.it would destroy Uisuki."  
  
The remainder of the group glanced down dismally, but I quickly revived their spirits with my idea.  
  
"Oh, come on, don't worry like that. Listen, if we can make it through this swamp I will tell the King of Jigoku's plans to regain power, and he can send a military force to destroy Raiford before he has a chance to give Jigoku his sword."  
  
Chikorai smiled slightly, "That's a great idea Iyogi.but," his face saddened, "what if Jigoku were to jump out and get someone else to get his sword? Wouldn't we just be back to square one?"  
  
I contemplated his question with a tad of frustration. I hadn't thought of that.  
  
Aijin broke the silence (what a surprise) and answered the question rather carelessly. "Um.couldn't someone jus get the sword before him, and destroy it?"  
  
Chikorai's eyes widened eagerly. "Aijin! That's brilliant! Why, the three of us could find the sword, and destroy it, while the Doggon army attacks the Crawgons!"  
  
I interrupted him bluntly. "No. That's impossible. For one, the sword is indestructible, and two, no one knows where (in the Shujin forest) it is located. Tengoku, and Jigoku are the only ones who really know. Its said that the sword is secured deep inside a cave.but even if it were possible for us to find it.the chances of any of us being powerful enough to wield it are slim."  
  
Chikorai stared at me sternly. "That may be true, but there's still a chance we can find it, a chance that one of us could wield it, and.a chance that perhaps.if Jigoku were slain by his own sword.it would kill him for good."  
  
His last words captured my attention greatly. ".Yes.that is possible.that he, being indestructible in himself.could be destroyed by something; namely his sword, that is indestructible."  
  
A cloak of silence took us over, as each of us pondered the idea, and the possibility of its working.  
  
"Well.", said Chikorai, pausing. "I'm willing to risk my life to save Dixie from Raiford's grubby paws, and to save Uisuki from a being as evil as Jigoku."  
  
I nodded in admiration of his bravery, and agreed to follow in his footsteps.  
  
We looked to Aijin for a decision on her part. She grinned in an almost impish way. "Well, of course I'm going! Everyone knows men can't do anything without women."  
  
"What?", I roared, "the world would be a lot better if it weren't for women.especially women like you."  
  
She smiled blatantly. "Oh, really? Funny how my livelihood revolves around helping men that are too pathetic to get a girlfriend on their own.", she started to laugh, "and you say men don't need women's help! You should see some of the guys I've worked with.heh, let me tell ya.there was this one named Stephen." (LOL ROFL!!!! JK!! Sorry Stephen I just had to do that. Don't worry this won't be in the final print. ()  
  
"Grr! Will you cut that out!", I growled demandingly. "Are you coming or not?"  
  
Aijin rolled her eyes at me and sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure.I'll go help ya get the sword no one's found, defeat Uisuki's most powerful demon, and uh, oh yeah, help Chiko over here rescue that anorexic chick."  
  
Chikorai glanced at me anxiously, "What's a chick? Certainly, Dixie isn't some kind of bird. And what's anorexic? ", he looked to Aijin angrily, "If its some kind of dinosaur. I'll be sure and get you with that sword when we find it."  
  
Aijin burst out laughing, Chikorai (once again) looked confused, and I.well, I looked on hopelessly with a sweat drop formed on the side of my head. I sighed. WE, US, (from the looks of it, the three stooges) were going to try and save the planet. Well, I thought to myself, this.should be interesting.  
  
************************ The furry Crawgon's tall slender ears perked up timidly, as Dixie started to question Jigoku about his strength and seemingly dominant behavior over the Crawgons.  
  
"How in the world did you just get those Crawgons to hand you over this boy? And more importantly, how did you knock a Crawgon to the ground with just one punch? Those things are monstrously strong!"  
  
Jigoku searched for a creditable answer unsteadily. "Um, well, like I told you.I uh, have connections. They realized who I was and handed the little one over to me."  
  
"That may be true;" she answered. "but that doesn't explain how you hit that Crawgon so hard."  
  
Jigoku looked at the small Crawgon, and hoped he wouldn't have the stupidity to correct his lies. "Well," he replied, "that shot was really out of pure luck. I was surprised myself."  
  
Dixie accepted his answer skeptically, she knew he was hiding something. She just needed to find out what.  
  
Next, the beautiful girl picked up the Crawgon and sat him on seat with a smile. She noted his ragged gray shirt and black cloak. She stared into his nervous golden eyes, and grasped his paw. "Its ok little one, you're safe now. Those mean old Crawgons can't hurt you anymore.", she paused. "Now, tell me, how did a sweet little Doggon like you end up in a place like this?"  
  
The Crawgon looked as if he was going to speak, but then stared down dejectedly with watery eyes.  
  
Jigoku interrupted as Dixie tried to apologize for making him cry.  
  
"He's not a Doggon. Look at the white cloth draped around his neck."  
  
Dixie picked up the piece of cloth that almost went to his knees. Painted on it was the symbol for Doggon with an X marked over it. (*note* The Doggon symbol with one slash through it is the symbol for Crawgon.)  
  
She turned to Jigoku quizzically. "I don't understand.is he half and half?"  
  
The Crawgon shook his head, and Jigoku answered for him.  
  
"No, he's a Crawgon alright; just a white one. Never has there been a white Crawgon, so, in white being a symbol of purity, the Crawgons created that as a symbol of betrayal, or abnormality."  
  
Dixie looked to the Crawgon sympathetically. "So that's why they were hurting you."  
  
He nodded innocently.  
  
"Whats your name?", she asked.  
  
"Kyoto Quaziihito."  
  
Dixie giggled. "What a cute name, it suits you."  
  
Kyoto blushed with a weak smile. "What's your name?"  
  
"Dixie. And this over here is Raiford."  
  
Kyoto tried to avoid eye contact with the imposter. He knew the monster's true identity, but was plenty smart enough to know not to tell the truth just yet.  
  
"So, how old are you?", Dixied continued to question.  
  
"Twelve." He answered. "My parents and I have been trying to hide from the other Crawgons since I was born. They knew if they ever found us we'd be dead for sure. If.Raiford", he stammered. "hadn't have saved me, I'd probably be dead."  
  
Jigoku grinned at the young Crawgon. Smart move short-stuff.called me Raiford, hmph.  
  
Dixie's eyes grew teary. "Aw, that's just awful. Where are your parents now?", she asked unsteadily.  
  
Kyoto started to wipe the steady stream of tears from his eyes. "They were hung two days ago. We-we were coming out of out hiding in the swamp for food, when a Crawgon spotted me. My parents ordered me to turn around and run home while they dealt with the situation. I saw them grab my mom and dad, as they sent another Crawgon after me. They caught me shortly, and the next day killed my parents right in front of me, telling me I was next."  
  
Dixie gave Kyoto her hankerchief and tried to comfort him.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I wish we could have come and helped sooner. But, don't worry, you're with us now, we won't let anything bad happen to you. Will we Raiford?" she hugged the boy closely.  
  
Jigoku gritted his teeth in envy. "No.of course not. He'll be perfectly safe with us."  
  
Just then, Sham, the carriage driver turned around and poked his head through the window to the driver's seat. "Mr. Raleigh, take a look out the window, we're close to the Crawgon castle."  
  
The three passengers stared out the windows.  
  
Dixie ad Kyoto looked on in awe at the massive structure. It was composed of three, humongous towers, and an enormous bottom floor. The stones were black and weathered after centuries of use, and moss (the only living vegetation around) abounded in numerous places all over the castle.  
  
The clip clop of the Umaraion's (an animal half horse half lion) hooves switched sounds as it began to travel over the beaten wood bridge leading to the Crawgon's royal living quarters, as well, as the supposed 'insane and maniacal' Chikorai.  
  
The carriage pulled up to the castle gates, and Jigoku got out to speak with the guards. As he approached, the four armored Crawgons pointed their spears towards him in hostility.  
  
"Come now gentlemen, there's no need to draw weapons here. I am your master, and king, Jigoku; now if you'll kindly step aside."  
  
The Crawgons doubted his credibility severely, and growled at him while jabbing their spears.  
  
"Liar!", said one. "You're a human!"  
  
Jigoku grabbed him by the throat, and pulled him close to his face, as it shifted into a more demonic form. "Don't let my human form deceive you.". he hissed. The other guards stumbled back in fear.  
  
He set the Crawgon down brusquely. "Now! Do as I say, and open the gate. And get me Captain Onaji; I must see him at once." The petrified guards, nodded, as two went to get Onaji, and two opened the huge steel gates.  
  
Jigoku climbed back into the carriage with a calm demeanor.  
  
Dixie eyed him suspiciously. There was some type of power he seemed to hold with the Crawgons, and she was determined to find out what.  
  
The carriage entered into a small area surrounded with stone. It was sort of a parking lot before going to the throne room.  
  
Jigoku asked Sham to stay with the carriage, and promised him they wouldn't be long.  
  
Kyoto nervously insisted on waiting with Sham, but Dixie told him it'd be better for him to go with her.  
  
A large red door with gold designs around it representing destruction, lead to the throne room, where the now dead Ganko once sat.  
  
The three entered the massive chamber, where they were greeted by practically every Crawgon in the Castle; Captain Onaji stood before them all, awaiting Jigoku's arrival.  
  
Onaji was tall, and dark with mysterious green eyes. He was bigger, stonger, and smarter than most of those present; the only exception being a captured Doggon scientist named Iyashii.  
  
Jigoku met the Captain in the center of the room, crowd behind him, and shook his monstrous black paw.  
  
Onaji kneeled to his guest and bowed his head. "Welcome back." He spoke in a deep voice, as he rose to his feet.  
  
The crowd behind him howled and cheered wildly.  
  
Kyoto and Dixie clung to one another tightly. Dixie's mind raced. What is going on here? , she thought. The snowy Crawgon next to her knew the answer, but he wouldn't dare say anything right now.  
  
Jigoku smiled at the Captain slyly. "I have one request.", he paused.  
  
"Anything your majesty.", replied Onaji.  
  
Dixie's eyes widened, in fear, and confusion. MAJESTY??!!  
  
"Take me to the dungeon I have guests I must show to prisoner Chikorai." said Jigoku demandingly.  
  
Suddenly, Onaji's, as well, as the crowd's face turned to worry and fear.  
  
"I, um, I'm afraid I can't do that."  
  
"What? Why?", Jigoku replied, trying to hide his anger for Dixie's sake.  
  
"Three of our prisoners escaped last night with the help of a guard.and one of them was Chikorai."  
  
A voice from the crowd spoke up. "But don't worry about the guard, we took care of him!", he laughed. The crowd chuckled along with him.  
  
Onaji looked nervous.  
  
Jigoku gritted his teeth. "What were the names of the other two prisoners?"  
  
"Aijin Akuma, and Iyogi Kai."  
  
Dixie began to panic; Aijin Akuma was the Kitsune princess.and Iyogi Kai that sounded familiar too. As she stared into the evil faces of the Crawgon crowd she wished she had never come to this awful place.  
  
Jigoku nodded. "I see.have you sent out a search party?"  
  
"No sir, they headed out into the swamp." Onaji answered hopefully.  
  
Jigoku hung his head, faking sadness and regret, as he turned to Dixie. "Miss Dixie.you do know what the swamp is.don't you?"  
  
She shook her head timidly.  
  
"The swamp is a place filled with over-sized animals.some of which are very deadly. No one's ever made it out alive.so you may as well count Chikorai as a dead fugitive."  
  
Tears began to stream down her face. "No! I will not believe it. Chikorai's not dead!"  
  
Jigoku wrapped his arm around her. "No, maybe not yet, but the chances of him making it out alive are very slim, even if he does have the help of some fellow prisoners."  
  
As Dixie began to sob, Kyoto hugged her waist, in effort to comfort her. He had no idea who Chikorai or any of the others were, but he had the unnerving feeling that they were innocent people taken advantage of by the Crawgon government. Just like him and his parents. He had an idea that would help his new and only friend, but it would have to wait until they left.  
  
Jigoku turned to the crowd. "What are you staring at? Leave!", he barked.  
  
Pandemonium broke out amongst them, as they scattered in different directions to escape; soon, the room was empty save the three.  
  
A dark silence fell upon them.  
  
"Maybe.", said Jigoku softly. "we should just leave. We can discuss this later. I'm so sorry Dixie, I wanted you to see Chikorai." The demon glanced down, suddenly noticing a bright red stone hanging from a leather necklace about Kyoto's neck. Something about it seemed familiar he just needed to find out what.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore.you tried Raif, that's all that counts. At least now I know where he is." Dixie burst into tears again.  
  
Kyoto's blameless eyes went misty. It hurt him to see her cry like that.  
  
The two men lead her out quietly; they needed to be home by nightfall.  
  
************************  
  
After a very short while of riding in the carriage Kyoto tugged at Dixie's dress, and motioned for her to lean closer. Jigoku studied the two charily, as Kyoto quickly whispered something into her ear.  
  
"Excuse me, Raiford, could you stop the carriage for a moment?", she asked shakily.  
  
He eyed her with skepticism. "Why? We need to be home before dark."  
  
Dixie fumed slightly. "Raiford just stop the carriage!"  
  
Jigoku rolled his eyes, as he got Sham's attention, and asked him to stop the carriage.  
  
The vehicle came to rolling halt, and Kyoto and Dixie opened the door, and climbed out.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jigoku asked impatiently.  
  
Dixie furrowed her brow. "Just hold on a minute!" She slammed the door and turned to Kyoto. "Ok, now that we have captain insano out of the way, what's this super- duper plan of yours to save Chikorai?"  
  
"Well,", he said excitedly, "I've lived in that swamp all my life, and survived perfectly fine with my parents. I know every nook and cranny of the place, and can take on any animal they might encounter; so, if you'll let me, I can go now, back to our cabin in the swamp and search for them. I promise you I can bring them back to the Doggon empire safely."  
  
Kyoto's words were skeptical to her; but did she have any other choice? Could this little boy really bring Chikorai and the others back? But; also, what if Chikorai really had turned into an insane killer? She just couldn't live with herself if anything happened to this innocent little Crawgon.  
  
Dixie's eyes grew teary. "Kyoto, that's very brave of you, but how can I know you'll be safe?"  
  
Kyoto reached under the white cloth across his chest, and showed her the crimson stone necklace.  
  
"Wow, Kyoto, that's beautiful. What is it?", she asked.  
  
"This is the Stone of Rakkii. My dad gave it to me for my twelfth birthday. He said, that when this stone is dipped into Rakkii lake it turns into a twisted staff with the stone atop it. Its said to contain unknown magical powers, and abilities.but it can only be used by those that are pure of heart. Since I am the only Crawgon ever born, without evil in his heart, it just has to work. Rakkii lake is located in the swamp, I've seen it dozens of times, and I know that if I dip the stone into it, I will have its protection. Miss Dixie, you have to trust me."  
  
The uncertain woman stared into his bright, hopeful eyes. She had no choice.  
  
Dixie grasped his furry paws. "Ok Kyoto, I trust you. But you have to come back safe you hear me?"  
  
He nodded exuberantly. "I won't let you down." They gave one another a long hug good-bye, and Kyoto whispered to her.  
  
"Dixie, whatever you do, don't make Jigoku mad."  
  
Her confusion mounted, but by the time she could ask what he meant by that Kyoto Quaziihito took off running into the distance. Dixie could see a dark forest-like place a few acres away that she assumed to be the swamp.  
  
She climbed back into the carriage warily, as she watched Kyoto disappear from her sight.  
  
Jigoku began to question her gruffly about the recent turn of events, but Dixie just ignored him with her usual contempt.  
  
I just pray he'll be ok, she thought. Also. I pray he finds Chikorai, so we can clear his name. Somehow.I get the nagging feeling that Chikorai is innocent, that he didn't commit any of the crimes charged against him, and that someone else did.  
  
The troubled woman glared at Jigoku in anger and distrust. There had to be a good reason those Crawgons feared and reverend him so much.she just needed to find out what that 'reason' was. And why did Kyoto say not to make Jigoku mad? He was just a legendary demon.wasn't he? 


End file.
